The Invincible Girl: Arkham Asylum
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Pyrrha didn't know what to expect when she died. What she found was a strange world and trapped inside a place called Arkham Asylum. With the criminals planning something big she fights alongside a hero named Batman and restore order to Arkham. Will the invincible girl be able to stop the Joker or will she be another victim of Arkham Asylum? Rated T.
1. Enter the Madhouse

Well I would say this is a surprise. Well hopefully some of you will be surprised as this was already hinted at by Sai Kunai Blade. He has worked on a story of similar style with Yang from RWBY fighting alongside Batman in Arkham Asylum. It is a great story and I highly recommend it. However, it came to a point where Sai Kunai Blade gave a challenge to other writers to make their own version of the story but with the other members of either team RWBY or JNPR as the hero to work next to Batman. Well blackheart and I decided to try it out with one of our favorite heroes of the show. Technically our favorite it tied between Ruby and Pyrrha and between the two Pyrrha was the easier pick with both entertainment value and also how she gets there…*bows head*.

Anyway, so here is the first chapter of our new story and luckily, I managed to get it done on my birthday so I'm more than happy with it. So, shout out to Sai Kunai Blade for the challenge and for also letting fans know our story it's coming. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

Disclaimer; Blachkeart0009 and I do not own Pyrrha from RWBY nor do I own Batman Arkham series. The closest is the games themselves but I don't think they count.

The Invincible Girl: Arkham Asylum

Chapter 1: Enter the Madhouse

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos could not help but wonder how she ended up with her hands cuffed and sitting in the back of a police car. The last few hours seem to be a haze and the young woman was amazed she wasn't mentally exhausted. She remembered what seemed like hours ago the worst day of her life happen. During her matching against Penny she felt she was going crazy with Penny's weapons seeming to multiply before her eyes. Of her panic forcing her to use her semblance to push all the metal away from her. Her horror at the fact her actions killed Penny. She didn't mean for anyone like that to happen and yet it horrified her. Not even minutes after she, Pyrrha had no other words for it, murdered Penny did a massive army of Grimm attack Vale. Her friends were able to help and fight back but then the giant dragon Grimm appeared and worst her plan of a way to help backfired. All she did was cause the death of another and the enemy to gain more power. Knowing she had to do something to make up for her mistakes she faced Cinder alone even with the woman gaining more power. She pushed Cinder back and seem to be winning before the dragon attacked the tower. Pyrrha gave it her all but in the end, she was beaten. She clearly remembered Cinder standing before her with her bow drawn and then pain as the arrow struck her chest. She didn't know what happen after that as everything went black for her.

When Pyrrha woke up she found herself laying in a dirty alleyway. It actually took her a few moments to realize this before she shot up and looked around. The alley itself was dirty and nothing special but she found she was refreshed, unharmed and her weapon and shield lying beside her. Pyrrha felt her chest and saw there wasn't even a scar but she was sure that she was hit by the arrow. Worst was she knew her weapon was damage yet as she held it, it was whole once again. Any first thoughts of someone rescuing her and taking her to safety was quickly wiped from her mind since she knew even if she was rescued she would not have been left in an alley. Pyrrha knew she had died from Cinder's attack but that didn't explain why she ended up in an alleyway.

She took a step out of the alleyway to see a small part of whatever city she was in. She didn't recogniz any of the agricultural from either Vale or Misteral. She doubted she was in Atlas so for all intents and purposes she was hopelessly lost. As she was so focus on trying to figure out what to do she didn't hear someone come up behind until she heard the click of a weapon. "Alright toots, give me your money."

Pyrrha blinked before she glanced behind her to see a man holding a gun at her. "I'm sorry?" She asked confused for a second.

The man scowled before he jerked his gun at her, "you will be sorry if you don't hand over your money."

Pyrrha frowned at him, "I'm afraid I don't have any money on me."

The would be robber scowled before he looked Pyrrha up and down and grinned creepily, "well then maybe you can pay me in a different way. Don't want to get shot do yea?"

Pyrrha frowned at this but didn't show a reaction to his words. She glanced at his gun to his weak looking stance and if she was a more arrogant person she would have been insulted of her attacker. But she tried to settle this peacefully. "If you put away your weapon and leave now, then I won't hurt you."

The man scowled before he decided to stop playing nice. "You have three seconds to get on your knees before I shoot. One…"

He didn't make it to the next number as Pyrrha drew her shield in the blink of an eye and threw it at him. He was hit in the chest and staggered back. He rubbed where the shield hit him before he aimed his gun at Pyrrha who caught her shield. The man tried to fire but suddenly the gun jerked to the side and his gun went off, the bullet hitting the brick wall. He had no time to react when Pyrrha tackled him shield first and knocked him to the ground before she kicked the gun away from him. He tried to reach for the gun but found it suddenly jerk away and landed in a storm drain. Pyrrha then walked away from the man, who was a steaming at how she was treating him like a joke. He got up and flipped open a switch blade. "You ain't going anyway bitch!" He shouted before he turned and charged at her.

But Pyrrha was already facing him with a clearly annoyed look on her face. She grabbed her weapon which extended into a spear. Quick as a flash she spun the spear around before she smacked his wrist, knocking the knife out of his hands before he was hit several times with the pole of the spear or the flat side of the blade. The man was forced to step back as Pyrrha stabbed her spear point near his face before she jerked her weapon down and caught his belt with the blade. The metal sliced through the leather easily before Pyrrha kicked out and knocked the man back, though with his pants falling he ended up tripping over himself. He staggered as Pyrrha pointed her spear point right at his face and he froze, very afraid. Pyrrha stayed like that for a moment before she took a deep breath and pulled her weapon back. She turned but not before she shot him a look and stated, "leave."

The man scrambled to get up, half pulling up his pants half just fleeing in general. Pyrrha sighed before she started walking out of the alley, figuring she's not going to figure anything out by staying here. As soon as she stepped onto the sidewalk she heard police sirens before a patrol car slid to a stop in front of her with the light blaring. The officer got out as Pyrrha placed her sword on shield back into her back, "good evening officer." Pyrrha greeted politely.

However, the officer said to her quite sternly, "ma'am put your hands on your head."

Pyrrha blinked at this but complied with the order. "Is something wrong officer?"

The officer didn't reply as he walked around the car, Pyrrha noticing he had his hand on his weapon as if ready to draw at any moment. Once he was close enough he retrieved a pair of handcuff from his belt and walked towards her. Pyrrha was surprised when the officer took her hands and cuffed them behind her back. "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

After cuffing her the officer removed her weapon and shield before leading her towards the car. "Got a call of gunshots and you came out of the alleyway carrying a dangerous weapon. I'm taking you in for assault and carrying illegal weapons."

Pyrrha blinked as she was placed inside the car. She couldn't say anything for her defense since she was simply stunned at the charges. But as she listened to the officer over the radio as he called into the station she started to believe she wasn't anywhere close to home. The officer started the car and began to drive when the radio came to life. _"All units, report to Gotham City Hall. The Joker has been apprehended. Batman is now on route to Arkham Island."_

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," the officer said, turning a corner and driving off with his lights going.

Pyrrha however was confused, "I'm sorry officer but who is Joker? Who's Batman?"

The officer glanced at her from his mirror, "you must be new in town."

Pyrrha nodded and the cop shook his head out of pity, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Pyrrha frowned as she took a look out the window to see them starting to go out of the city, "where are you taking me?"

"Arkham Asylum," the officer explained. "The commissioner wants to see you there. We don't want anymore trouble tonight."

Pyrrha frowned but didn't say anything since she felt it might make her situation worst. She did however noticing something in the sky. It was the end of a spot light but in the center was the shadow of what looked like a bat. Pyrrha wasn't sure what it meant but she figured she would learn soon.

She watched as the car drove over a bridge with trees lining each side of the road. Pyrrha actually blinked when they pass a sign stating "Arkham Asylum" and a smaller one under it stating, "warning: hitch hikers may be escaped patients".

"That seems rather rude," she muttered to herself, seeing no reason why such a sigh should be placed.

Pyrrha then notice they passed through a black iron gate with two statues holding lanterns on either side. Then Pyrrha got her first glance at this Arkham Asylum. There was one large building that looked like a Gothic clock tower, a smaller building not far away and even the building that appeared to be a garden. However, this place gave off a dangerous vibe to the young huntress-in-training that brought her on her guard. That was then did she notice a large number or people on the grounds. From their weapons and uniforms, it told Pyrrha that they were actually guards patrolling the grounds. The question to her was however why an asylum needed so many guards. Pyrrha has a bad feeling about this place.

A few minute later the officer took Pyrrha out of the car and walked into one of the buildings. She was surprised seeing the large metal doors at the front with large sliding locks to keep it secured. Pyrrha wondered if this really was an asylum and not a maximum level prison.

Several guards were there, including on that had a hook for a hand, as well as a short, aged man wearing a black business suit, red tie and holding a cane where both of his hands rested. Pyrrha figured from his state of dress this was the head of this asylum. The man frowned at the officer leading her, "Who is this? Why is she brought here when Batman will be bringing the Joker soon?"

"She was found in a suspicious incident with strange weapons sir" the officer responds. "Commissioner Gordon said to bring her here to see for himself. Probably have Batman look into it."

The man frowned before he said, "Well Commissioner Gordon is in Patient Handover. Send the strange weapons down there ahead." He turned to Pyrrha, "Well young lady, I am Warden Quincy Sharp." The man introduced himself.

"Pyrrha Nikos, sir" Pyrrha introduced herself with a small nod.

"A pleasure," he said returning the nod. "Is what this officer said true miss?"

Pyrrha frowned, "I would call it a misunderstanding. I just stopped someone from attempting to rob me before I found the officer."

The warden frowned, "Well if what you say is true then this should be smoothen out. Once the Joker returns you can be escorted to the commissioner with Batman in tow." He glanced at the handcuffs, "Do you wish to have those removed?"

Pyrrha blinked at this before she shook her head, "I don't want to cause any problems. I will wait until I see the commissioner." Now Pyrrha could easily remove the cuffs herself with her semblance but felt since she was arrested it would looks bad if she was found without the cuffs and didn't want to cause anymore issues.

Warden Sharp nodded, "well if you can wait off to the side with Cash here while we wait."

Pyrrha simple nodded as one of the other guard walked over to escort her to the side. This one seemed aged as well and one of his hands was replaced by a hook. She has seen other huntsmen and huntress with robotic limbs or fake limbs before so it didn't shock her but didn't say anything or stare to not seem rude. She did however ask something that was on her mind for a while. "If I may ask, who is this Batman and Joker?"

Cash stared for a moment, surprised at the question before he noticed the thick door start to unlock. "You're about to find out."

Pyrrha followed his gaze to see two figures in the now open doorway, one standing and one on his knees.

The first figure that was standing was a tall, intimidating man in a black and gray suit, which was the symbol on his chest resembling a bat, strong muscles, a long black cape flowing behind him and a black cowl covering most of his face and tipped with black, bat-like ears. Pyrrha now understood why he was called Batman. Pyrrha thought that Jaune and Ruby would like this man since he looks like someone that came straight from a comic they love so much.

The next figure Pyrrha thought seem to be a perfect opposite in stature alone. He was very skinny with green hair, skin so pale it might as well be pure white, blood red lips curved in a sickening, twisted smile all while wearing a purple pinstripe suit and pointed black shoes. With his clown-like appearance, Pyrrha figure this was Joker. However just looking at him sent a shiver down Pyrrha's spine.

Batman then reached down and grabbed the clown, yanking him to his feet and shoving him forward. "Move" He order in a voice as intimidating as his appearance.

Pyrrha kept her eye on the clown as he was force, to walk towards them. With how everyone was on edge and some guard kept their weapons trained on him told Pyrrha that the Joker was more dangerous than he seems. But he didn't seem that threatening to her, even if he wasn't in handcuff. _'But then again,'_ Pyrrha thought to herself, _'Many of my friends don't looks that threatening either and yet more than powerful enough. Jaune being the biggest example.'_

Joker gave a short chuckle that sounded creepy to her, "hey, Sharpie! Love what you've done with the place,"

"That's _Warden_ Sharp to you." Sharp snapped back at him before he called out, "Boles!"

One mean looking guard came forward and grabbed the Joker by his suit. "Yo, Frank-ay! How's the wife and kids? Ya miss me?" Joker asked, not at all concern that he was grabbed roughly.

Boles snarled at him "Shut it, clown! A lot of people here really wanna talk to you!"

Pyrrha watched him as the guard pulled Joker towards a stretcher and strap him in. Batman was watching this carefully before he noticed Pyrrha. He frowned not expecting a young woman he's never seen before in cuffs to be here. "Who's this? And why is she here?"

"An officer brought her here after an incident with a mugger I believe," Warden Sharp explained. "Commissioner Gordon wanted to see her himself after all this business with Joker. I believe something you can look into as well from what the officer said about her having strange weapons."

Batman glanced over to Pyrrha and studied her. He guessed she was close to eighteen if not already, yet didn't hold the posture of a normal woman that age. She had the posture of a fighter even if she was in handcuffs and relax. Her armor reminded him of Dianna's or rather amazon armor. And there was something else that Batman was sure of but there was more to this girl then meets the eye and made a note to look into her when this was over. His train of thought was broken by Joker.

"Really, I don't mind walking" Joker complained as he was loaded onto the stretcher and locked in. "Not so tight boys, you'll crease the suit."

"Get that filthy degenerate out of here!" the Warden ordered.

Batman however frowned, "Warden, something's not right. I'm going with him."

Warden Sharp nodded, "as long as that clown is locked away. Ms. Nikos can go with you to see Commissioner Gordon as well."

Pyrrha glanced from the Warden to Batman, not sure what to do. Batman gave her another look before he nodded, feeling that if Pyrrha was going to be a problem it was better if he was nearby to handle her as well. They started the long walk, Joker looking around as he was wheeled backwards and noticed more cameras than usual as two spotlights lit up onto them. "Sharpie loves his cameras. Hey, Sharpie! You getting my good side? Oh heck, they're all good, aren't they?" He chuckled before he glanced at Pyrrha "Well you must be new. Say cheese for the camera little lady."

Pyrrha frowned but didn't give him a response. Joker didn't seem to care before he asked her, "just look at all this new security. How's a guy supposed to break out of here? We got to teach the new girl how to escape properly."

"No thank you," Pyrrha reject while still being polite. She didn't like how casually he spoke about escaping. Even so she hoped her talk with Batman and the commissioner will smooth everything over.

"Ignore him," Batman ordered, keeping his attention on Joker. He saw how the girl didn't seem interested in Joker's casual talk of escaping which looked good for her.

Joker gave Batman a pout, "Now that's not nice Bats. How can I teach the new girl if you won't let us mingle?"

Batman said nothing while Pyrrha glanced from Joker to Batman, not sure what to say. The group stopped at the end of the walk way before they platform lowered down to a lower level. There was a small chime and a female voice rang out over the intercom. _"New patient in the Intensive Treatment lobby. All none essential staff are to vacate the area."_

"Should we move?" Pyrrha asked Batman since she was sure she would not count but wasn't sure for Batman.

"We're essential, for the time being" Batman answered easily.

"You sure Bats?" Joker asked with a chuckle as they group continued down to the intensive care unit and toward a large chamber that was also a scanner and metal detector. Joker lets about another laugh. "Ahh, it's always nice to return to my sweet little ha-ha-Hacienda!" He laughed.

Once inside the door shut with a hiss behind them before they heard Cash call over the speaker, "tunnel's full. Start the scan."

The machine started to hum and scan over all of them while Joker said, "you know, I prefer a good ol' cavity search. Much more personal."

However, the lights of the scanner flashed red and one guard spoke out, "Got a red light. Multiple prohibited items."

"I want Joker searched again!" Cash ordered.

"Err, It's not the patient, it's err..." the guard stammered. Pyrrha frowned wondering what was wrong since she didn't have her weapons on her before she realized what happen. She glanced at batman, who had no reaction and kept his gaze on Joker.

Joker seem to realize the same thing as well. "Ooh, whatcha sneak in with you, bats? Come on, tell me, tell me! Batarangs? Batclaws? Bat-snacks?" He laughed before glancing at Pyrrha, "or maybe you're the one sneaking something in. Naughty, naughty."

"Scan is green on Joker" the guard confirmed for them.

"Open the gate! Get him out of there!" Cash ordered to the guard.

The door in front of them opens up and Pyrrha saw Cash along with several other guards standing at the ready with their weapons, all aiming at Joker.

"I want weapons on him at all times" Cash said as they wheeled Joker pass him, "Do not let him out of your sight."

"There will be time for you later, Cash." Joker said to him as he was move pass the guard, "Speaking of time; tick-tock, tick-tock. Is that a crocodile I hear?"

Joker laughed at his own joke while Pyrrha frowned confused as to why Joker would taunt Cash with a crocodile. She took one last glance at Cash and then his hook hand. She figured he must have lost it to a crocodile and now has a fear of them. As they moved they pass what look like a doctor who was standing behind two guards. Joker noticed her, "What's up, doc? Pencil me in for tomorrow at 4. We've got a lot of catching up to do." He laughed.

They group walked down a new hallway with several tv monitors before they came to life, showing Warden Sharp on screen. They started to play what Pyrrha guessed was a recording, speaking to the 'new' patients into the asylum. Joker seemed to be amused by this. "Ooh, it's my favorite show! 'I'm warden idiot', 'you'll never escape'"

Pyrrha said nothing as they pass a section where half the hallway was blocked by bars. She didn't take much notice until she heard someone on the other side speak, "hey, it Joker."

"Joker! Joker!" another man chants.

"Hey Joker!"

"Hear about Blackgate boss?"

"Got your suit boss!"

Pyrrha glanced over and was surprised to see a group of men being lead down the hallway in the other direction. However, they were dressed in either gray or brown prison garbs. They were marched with their hands on their heads as the guard kept their weapons on them, all telling the men to keep quiet. "Inmate? I thought this was an asylum, why are there prisoners here?"

"Their Joker's crew from Blackgate Prison," Batman explained, glancing their way with narrow eyes. "There was a fire and some of the prisoners had to be transferred here until repairs are made."

"I don't like it," Pyrrha said softly, thinking it could be trouble if Joker's group was here while Joker himself was in the place.

"Same," Batman admitted, unknowingly thinking the same thing but only he had more suspicions through experience.

Joker sighed, barely glancing towards his men. "I'm telling you, the state of the wiring in these federal facilities is shocking. My boys over there could've been hurt in that 'unfortunate' fire."

Pyrrha frowned, not liking how Joker seem to put more meaning into unfortunate. Either he really didn't care for them or it was planned. Neither was a good option for Pyrrha.

They stopped by a small group of guards and a doctor holding a clipboard. The doctor stepped forward "just have to check your patient, officer Boles."

The guard named Boles scowled and said impatiently "alright, just be quick!"

"Only following procedure" the doctor stated stepping forward and checking Joker out without touching him. "Patient seems to be in satisfactory condition. Looks like he suffered minor lacerations, probably in the last two hours. There seem to be..." the doctor paused, getting a little closer to Joker's face.

However, the Joker just shouted "Boo!" causing the doctor to jump back as did the guard who raised their weapons. Even Pyrrha jerked, ready for a fight but the Joker just laughed like a lunatic even though no less than five automated weapons were pointed right at him. The clown then asked the doctor "need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants."

The doctor however had enough "he's all yours. Get him out of here."

One guard reported over his radio, "He's good. Open the door."

The thick doors like the one they went though at the beginning of their journey opened up as a chime came over the loudspeakers and then an announcement came. _"Attention in intensive treatment: Category 9 patient in transit. Pacification systems active. Shoot-to-kill permission granted."_

Through the door was over half a dozen guard before an open elevator shaft where the cabin moving, showing the elevator was moving up. One guard ordered the others, "you heard the lady, we've got another psycho on the way."

Pyrrha said nothing as it seemed a bit much for another patient coming up. Joker found the whole thing amusing. "Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Must've been one of the guards. Croc, old boy! Is that you?"

Pyrrha turned her attention to the lifting elevator, which had the side sparking and moving slowly as if lifted a heavy load. Pyrrha could barely see a hunched figure inside the elevator as it finally stopped at the floor. "Get ready," one guard said as the gate slid open, "keep your weapons trained on him at all times."

Pyrrha could just stare as something big climbed out of the elevator. It was bigger than the Atlas' Paladins but was pure flesh and blood. Once outside the creature stood up, towering over all of them size alone. His body was scaly and green color with a almost flat face and wicked oversize teeth. Wearing only the prison pants, chains around his wrists and a collar around his neck, it hissed when a spotlight was shined on him. At first Pyrrha wondered if he was a Faunus but then realize not even a reptile faunus looked like this.

"He looks angry" one guard muttered softly

The sniffed the air, then turned to lock eyes with Batman., "What's it doing?" another guard asked.

He took a few steps forward and said in a growling gravelly voice"I've got your scent, Batman! I will hunt you down."

"Get that animal under control!" One guard ordered.

The large collar around his neck hummed with power before it started to spark, showing the man. He growled in anger and pain before it stopped and he growled at them. "A toy collar won't stop me from killing you, Batman. I'll rip you apart. Eat your bones."

After that he started to stomp off with a few guard following him. Pyrrha could only stare at the beast even after he vanished pass a side door. The silence was only broken by Joker. "That reminds me. I really need to get me some new shoes."

"Who…was that?" Pyrrha asked, not wanting to say 'what' as it sounded offensive in her opinion even if he was a faunus or not.

"That was Waylon Jones," Batman explained to her "alias Killer Croc. Born with a very rare condition that gives him a reptilian appearance. Has been convicted for murder and acts of cannibalism."

Pyrrha blench at this. As far as she knew no Faunus has ever committed the act of cannibalism so the thought of someone doing such an act was horrendous. One the door where Killer Croc went through locked up again one of the guard said, "Okay move up."

Pyrrha followed Batman and Boles as Joker was wheeled into the elevator before the gate shuts and the guard states, "hold tight."

The elevator shook and they started to descend. After a few seconds Joker exclaimed "Wee! Great night for a party!"

"Not where you're going" Batman stated simply.

"The night is young, Bats" Joker explained. "I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. I mean, don't you think it's a little funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here?"

Pyrrha didn't say a word, already not liking how Joker had his crew in the same place as him. But now hearing the clown all but confessing he had planned the fire made it seem worse. She glanced at Batman and saw he had a serious look on his face and guess he was thinking the same thing. She gazed back at Joker who didn't even look her way and vowed to make sure the criminal was locked away properly. Her own predicament all but forgotten in her mind.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet!" Boles snapped at Joker.

Joker glanced at the guard for a bit "oh, Frankie, you really should learn to keep that fat mouth of yours shut. It'll get you into trouble." This last part was a growl but the guard didn't seem bothered by the threat.

"Tell me something," Batman said, either to get Joker's attention off Boles or because he really wanted information Pyrrha wasn't sure. "You've never let me catch you this easily. What are you really after?"

"Oh, nothing much." Joker replied easily, acting like her was inspecting his fingernails even though he wore a glove. "Hundreds dying in pain and fear. Their miserable lives brought to a horrifying conclusion. All thanks to you and a book of matches. Was that the answer you wanted?"

"Atrocious," Pyrrha hiss, unable to help herself.

Joker simply chuckled at her, "kid, you haven't seen nothing yet."

Then suddenly the television beside Pyrrha turned up, causing the girl to jump slightly in surprise. On it was the warden and another recording, "All patients should avoid contact with prisoners from Blackgate Prison Facility. Their presence in our institution is…"

But then the speaker waned and the lights flickered about to go out. Joker was laughing the whole time as it went pitch black. The guard were panicking, "What's he doing?"

"Stay where you are!"

"Get a flashlight!" Boles ordered, "Get a light on him!"

The lights came back on and the tv recording started again. Joker was still in his chair but now Batman was holding the man by his throat so he wouldn't escape. Joker choked and asked roughly, "What? Don't you trust me?"

Batman didn't answer and slammed the Joker's head to the back of his harness. Joker breaths heavy before he glances down at his locked wrist, "is it me or do these feels like they got tighter?"

Batman didn't reply but he did notice that Joker actually sounded like he was confused rather than his usual joking manner. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pyrrha quickly lowering her hands, her arms still lowered as they were since she first got into the elevator. Batman mentally filed that away to look into later but he felt Joker took priority.

The elevator shook as it stopped at their destination. "Our guest has arrived," said a guard waiting outside the elevator gate. It opens up and the group walked or rolled out with several guard standing at the sides all with their guns up and aiming at Joker. A chime was heard again as the announcement said, _"Intensive Treatment lower floors are now in level Red Alpha."_

"So you're back," one guard stated, "You killed three of my crew when you busted out of here."

"Only three?" Joker asked with a laugh which caused Pyrrha to scowl at him. "I'll be sure to try harder next time. What say we aim for a hundred?"

They finally made it to patient hangover where a man with graying hair and mustache, doing paperwork on a clipboard. He turned when they turned up allowing Pyrrha to see he was dressed in a blue vest with his badge strapped to his belt and a pistol in a hostler strapped to his chest. Batman turned and greeted the man, "Long night Jim?"

The man scoffed, walking up to him and shaking the man's hand all while saying "Joker invades city Hall and holds the mayor hostage, leaving it to me to juggle SWAT teams, the media, and you. Yeah, it's been a helluva night."

"Hopefully the last one we'll ever have with him," Batman stated, nodding his head to Joker.

What he didn't know was someone watching their every move through the security cameras and it wasn't a guard. The female figure leaned back, her boots bouncing off each other as she giggles madly "yeah right."

"And her," Batman added nodding to Pyrrha, "what's her story?"

"Got a call from one of my officers," Jim explained, "was responding to the sound of gun fire. Said he found her leaving the alley and had strange weapons on her."

Batman glanced at Pyrrha who answered the unasked question, "when the officer found me I was leaving an alley after I stopped someone from trying to rob me. It was his weapon that went off."

Batman frowned back at Jim who continued, "with her story, the way she was dressed and her weapons it sounded like someone that could have ties to one of your friends in the league."

Pyrrha blinked and looked down at herself "is something wrong with my uniform?" she wasn't vain by any means but she will admit this was the first someone said something about her choice of uniform.

"Don't worry about it," Batman informed her since compared to some of the other uniforms of his allies and enemies, Pyrrha's wasn't that out of place. "But I do want a look at her weapons you mentioned."

"Over here" Jim waved as they looked into a booth pass patient hangover to which Pyrrha's weapon and shield lay on a shelf.

Batman first thought of how at first glance it looked like a weapon one of the amazons would use. Though the shield was smaller and the sword look like it was made of bronze. He picked up the sword and activated his detective vison on his cowl and started to scan the weapon. From the first scan, it showed it wasn't bronze or any other metal his computer has scanned before. It was similar to steel in component but still unrecognizable to his scans. He also found it was more technically advance then anything amazons use, a fact he confirmed when he manages to extend the sword into a spear. But the end, here Batman frowned as he looked and scanned it. the end reminded him too much of a gun barrel for his liking. His scans also picked up something inside the weapon itself. A chemical compound once again unrecognizable. He placed the weapon down and looked at Pyrrha, who was simply waiting patiently for him. His cowl detected her heartbeat was calm and her body structure seemed like a normal human abet trained for fighting. Once again, he was reminded of an amazon warrior but he knew she couldn't be. "You not from around here, are you?"

Pyrrha smiled sadly at him, "To tell you the truth I'm not. I woke up and found myself in an alleyway before someone tried to rob me and I meet that officer."

"So, where you from then?" Jim asked her.

Pyrrha said nothing for a moment before she said, "I'm not sure you will believe me."

"Try me," Batman said firmly.

Pyrrha smiled sadly once again. "Would you believe me if I said that I had died."

Jim and Batman were stunned hearing this. Batman's first thoughts of the League of Assassins and the leader able to live hundreds of years and can even be brought back from the dead. But while he thought it was a possibility it wouldn't explain her weapons and the unknown metal and compounds. But his train of thought was broken when he saw Joke was taking out of the harness and was being moved on foot with his hands cuffed in front of him. Batman, Pyrrha and commissioner Gordon headed towards them before one guard held a hand out to them. "Hold it, there! Sorry, Batman; Arkham staff only."

Pyrrha blinked surprised by this while Commissioner Gordon frowned "I assure you, if anyone's qualified, it's…"

The guard however cut him off, "listen, I appreciate the assistance, but he'll unsettle the more violent inmates."

Joker chuckled jerking his head to Batman. "I think he's talking about you, Bats!" He laughed as the laser gate shut off and he was led through. As he was led away he started off "don't be a stranger! You're always welcome here! Gotta say, it's good to be back!"

Batman watched as the Joker gave another laugh, an uneasy feeling settling in. Jim noticed this, "You okay?"

"He surrendered almost without a fight. I don't like it" Batman said moving inside the booth to watch the progress through the window. Gordon and Pyrrha followed him.

"At least he's back where he belongs." Gordon said with a nod.

Pyrrha said nothing, feeling that something was very wrong.

Inside the next room Joker took a glance back to see batman watching him before he grunts and fell to his knees. "Get up," the guard escorting him ordered. He didn't see Joker's smirk as the guard reached to lift him up. "Now!" the guard ordered again.

Joker acted at once, headbutting the guard before he the clown quickly got behind the guard and threw his cuffed hands over his neck, strangling the struggling guard.

"Joker's loose! Alert the warden!" Batman demanded as he punched the bullet proof glass window, cracking it heavily.

"Hurry, we're losing him, Doc!" Joker screamed to the doctor, who was trying to undo the cuffs to save the guard.

Batman was about to throw another punch to try and break the glass again when he heard something behind him. On instinct, he jumped to the side just in time to see Pyrrha jumping towards the window with her shield in front.

When Pyrrha heard Joker was trying to escape she sprang into action. In the short time, she has seen and hear Joker she knew that man shouldn't be allowed to be free. She used her semblance to unlock the cuffs and threw them away. With her arms reaching behind her, Pyrrha pulled her weapons towards her before she launched herself towards the cracked window.

Joker heard the sound of the window breaking just as one of the cuffs came undone. Knowing he didn't have much time he spread his arms apart and pushed the struggling guard away and kicked the doctor away from him. He didn't look behind him to hear someone landing on the ground behind him as he dove for the other security door. Pyrrha landed in a roll before she threw her shield at the fleeing clown. The security door shut off as Joker dove through, causing the flying disk to miss and strike the side before bouncing back to Pyrrha.

Joker laughed as he stood up while the security door reactivated, "what a rush! I was planning a trap for Batman kid but if you wanted to join the party you could've just ask."

Pyrrha just narrowed her eyes at the Joker standing behind the shield. She then heard the doors to the cells around her open up and the prisoners walked out of them. It was then did Batman get over his shock at not only Pyrrha escaping and breaking through a bulletproof window (even if it was cracked) but nearly stopped the Joker. He jumped out and landed right behind Pyrrha. Pyrrha took a single glance back at him before focusing on the goons who were chuckling and circling them. "I'm sorry I escaped but…"

"Don't be," Batman advised, using his cowl for a quick second to check the guard and doctor. Both were alive just knocked out "you saved these two men. Let's focus on capturing Joker. But first we have to take care of these guys."

"We can handle them," Pyrrha agreed getting into a loose stance.

Batman gave her a glance before he said "no killing anyone. Follow that rule and we shouldn't have too much of a problem."

Joker laughed as he ran into a booth on the other side of the room and spoke over the loud speaker. "Let's get this party started."

The four released goons charged at them, Batman countered one punched before he returned his own before he landed another. Pyrrha waited until her opponent was close enough before swung her shield arm, knocking the punch aside before she turned, lowering herself and swiped the man's feet from underneath him. Pyrrha was already up again to block another punch with her sword before she extended it and struck him a few times, knocking him off balance and backwards. Pyrrha then swung her spear below her, catching the dazed prisoner in the side of the head and knocked the man out. After that she charged forward with her shield in front. The prisoner was knocked to the ground before Pyrrha punched him hard in the head to take him out of the fight. As glanced around to see Batman easily finishing off the two crooks with ease.

Joker just laughed over the loud speaker as if amused, "I'm just warming you up Bats. You too new kid. Fresh from Blackgate Correctional Facility, with a combined sentence of 752 years! Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! It's Round 2!"

Five more inmates were let out of their cells and they ran right at the duo. Pyrrha threw her shield, which bounced off two of their heads before she caught it as she ran up and attacked with her spear, switching targets every other blow to keep them away and disorientated. Batman himself waited till they were close enough before he went on the attack and knocked one inmate down dazed before he caught another punch and countered quickly.

While the two were fighting Joker spoke through the loudspeaker, "Sorry you two, I gotta run. I've got places to go and people to slay."

Both heroes gritted their teeth as Joker was getting away. Pyrrha finished her opponents off with a sword strike and a shield to the head while Batman dove at the last inmate, wrestled into a roll for a quick second before he twists the leg, causing the man to cry in pain and stopping him. He was out cold soon after that.

They got up to see the booth Joker was in before was now empty and the security door was still up on either side if the room. "He's gone," Pyrrha frowns.

"We'll get him," Batman assured her.

Gordon appeared on the one of the screens, before his voice said over the speakers. "The system's jammed. We're stuck in here. Joker's got full control of the security gates

"We'll find a way out. Gordon, try and contact the Warden. Let him know what's happening. I'll be back."

But the screen changed to Joker in a hallway as he turned to the camera. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats!"

Pyrrha was surprised at the respond, "how can he hear us from where he is?"

Joker answered her, "cause I'm in control of the asylum kid. You two aren't going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand?"

Batman glared at the screen and growled, "If you think I'll let you run…"

But Joker cut him off "Blah, blah, blah! Always with the hero speak! I'm getting bored watching you. Why don't you just come and find me..?"

The security gate the Joker went through before sudden went down, freeing the way for them. Pyrrha was surprised but knew it was a trap. Gordon shared her thoughts, "You know it's a trap."

"Of course it is" Batman confirmed.

"The only other option is to stay and do nothing," Pyrrha added, "which is not an option at all."

Batman nods "agreed."

The two heroes started off to catch the Joker, two unlikely heroes up against a whole asylum out to kill them.

* * *

And cut! Man that took a while to get done but I am happy how it turned out. Was Pyrrha a good fit for here and more importantly did she act like how you think she would? I hope I didn't have her too OOC but you never know. So tell us how we did from the good or how badly we screwed up. Flames will all used to keep the inmates of Arkham warm at night so bring it on.


	2. Trails and Trials

Wow this has been a while. I thought this would be an interesting story but I didn't expect it to be liked so much so fast. Heck it is only the first chapter and by the time this goes up it has 29 reviews and over 80 favorites and nearly 100 follows. So, while I am sure people are disappointed it hasn't been updated yet, Blackheart and I wanted the next chapter to be done to a higher level which meant we wouldn't rush it and worked hard to give quality work. Now we are done and I feel I have done a decent job at it and one I hope you all enjoy.

Also, shout out to Sai Kunai Blade for the challenge and for everyone supporting it. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

Disclaimer; Blachkeart0009 and I do not own Pyrrha from RWBY nor do I own Batman Arkham series. The closest is the games themselves but I don't think they count.

The Invincible Girl: Arkham Asylum

Chapter 2: Trails and Trials

The duo ran up the ramp towards the second security office and the hallway where Joker fled. It was only when Pyrrha heard a strange sound did she stop. She peeked into the security office to see something she found very odd. "chattering teeth?"

Batman paused when he heard that. He turned back and examined the room with Pyrrha. The room was bare, with three wound up teeth chattering away on the floor. Batman scowled after taking a quick scan, "left behind by the Joker. He mostly uses them for either distraction or arms them with bombs. These ones are harmless."

"Should we leave them?" Pyrrha asked since he said they were harmless.

Batman said nothing before a quick flick of his wrist sent three bat shape shuriken at the teeth, breaking them at once. "just break any you see. I rather not have Joker have some armed with bombs later or to distract any guard once Joker is caught again."

Pyrrha nodded before following him once again. When they reached the first turn Pyrrha had to hold a gasp seeing a guard slumped against the wall, not moving. Batman scowled before he said, "Everywhere that madman goes, death is sure to follow."

Pyrrha herself frowned, thinking how much this Joker was like Grimm; causing nothing but death to innocence. Seeing as they couldn't help the guard the pair took off again, quickening their pace. Overhead they saw a video feedback loop of the warden speaking of some of the rules and how patients should take their medications. Once they reach the end of the hall which splits into two paths, an alarm was blaring with red lights flashing. But the barely took notice as a pair of inmates appeared and charged at them. Batman beat the man to the first hit with a swift punch to the jaw. The second punched at Pyrrha but the woman raised her shield, causing the inmate to cry out and hold his hand in pain. Pyrrha didn't give him a chance to recover by ducking low and sweeping the man's legs from under him. Once down Pyrrha was up and delivered a solid blow to his face, knocking him out. Another thump behind her and she saw Batman had only knocked his opponent out. Once done Pyrrha was able to hear a voice over the speaker and alarms. _"Warning: security breach in level B2. Warning: Security breach in level B3. Warning: Security breach in level B8."_

"That's not good," Pyrrha said, while not knowing where those levels were, she knew that the inmates and patients should not be let loose.

"We'll get to them soon enough," Batman pointed out, "but Joker comes first."

"Which way then?" Pyrrha asked, not sure which path the madman took.

Batman took a glance at both before pointing to the left, behind Pyrrha. Not only were there a few more bodies of guard but more of the Joker teeth. At the end of the hall, near a thick door one of the guard was getting up, much of Pyrrha's relief. The guard spotted them and called out, "Hey Batman! Over here!"

Batman took the lead, not pausing as he broke one set of teeth while Pyrrha slashed at another when she walked by. Once in front of the guard the man asked, "what happen? And who's this?"

"She's with me," Batman said quickly so not to waste time. "and Joker happen. You're lucky to be alive."

"He must have gone this way," the guard said thumbing to the door over his shoulder, "Door's jam but I'll try and get it open."

"Thank you," Pyrrha said, glad something was going right for once.

But then the radio the guard carried came to life. "We need help in Pacification. I repeat: we need backup in Pacification. Can anyone hear this?"

The guard smacked his radio head before calling out into it, "can you hear me? I'm with Batman. Hello?"

"Where are they?" Batman asked at once which got a nod from Pyrrha, not wanting to abandon anyone that needed help.

"Back that way," the guard said, pointing down the path behind them, "do you need help?"

"We got this, focus on that door," Batman ordered him.

"Zsasz is free!" the guard over the radio shouts, "Oh god. He got Mike."

The heroes ran down the hallway as the guard called over the radio, "Franklin can you hear me? If you can, helps on the way."

As raced pass their starting point Batman reached and pressed the communication piece in his cowl, "Oracle, can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry?" Pyrrha asked aloud, taken back by this sudden conversation.

"Not now," Batman ordered firmly before listening as his intelligence agent responded.

" **Loud and clear; who's that with you?"**

"An ally for now," Batman explained, "Joker escaped custody. He's running free in Arkham."

" **Do you need anything? Is my dad still there?"**

"Commissioner Gordon is safe," Batman assured her. "Joker's not far ahead but I do need you to do one thing for me."

" **What is it?"**

"I need you to do a background check," Batman explained. "her name is Pyrrha Nikos. See what you can find on her. She was brought into Arkham just before I arrived with Joker. Use the League data if you have too."

This even had Oracle taken aback, **"wow really? Is she a big deal?"**

"That remains to be seen," Batman answered, "I'll keep in contact."

And Batman ended the transmission as they waited but one of the security doors, waiting for it to unlock. Batman glanced at Pyrrha who didn't seem to look offended. And the truth was Pyrrha really wasn't offended. She knew she was an unknown to Batman even if he was letting her fight with him. Pyrrha knew he was being cautious even more with what she told him beforehand. Still she was sure his ally won't find anyone about her; even she knew she wasn't on Remnant anymore.

The door opens up to them and up ahead they say two guard looking off a different corridor. One was shouting, "Let him go! You'll only end up in more trouble if you continue!"

As they got closer they say the guard were stopped by an electric security gate, preventing them from getting to the escape criminal. One guard noticed them, "Thank god! It's Zsasz, he's got Mike. He's strap in the chair, Zsasz has totally lost it."

"Wait here," Batman ordered him.

"You can't," the guard tried to reason, "he'll kill Mike if he sees anyone trying to get close."

"He won't see me" Batman assured him.

Pyrrha said nothing as Batman was able to handle the guard and calm him down. She did however hear someone, this Zsasz character no doubt, call out for them all to here. "I see anything that looks even a _little_ bit like a bat, and this guard dies. Do you hear me?"

Pyrrha had to hold back a gasp as she heard the scream of the guard, though from the sound of the scream he was getting shocked volitionally. Batman seem to hear it as well as he ordered, "let's move!"

Both heroes took off for the stair case next to the gate, allowing them to reach the upper level which overlooked a room that Pyrrha couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was for. They walked by two lines of large computers and equipment which monitored the room below. Batman paused to talk to one of the doctors, no doubt about Zsasz, while Pyrrha kept walking ahead to see the criminal and his hostage, the armor guard strapped to an electric chair.

Zsasz wasn't the most imposing figure in her opinion. He was lanky, though not as lanky as the Joker, wearing only a pair of orange prison pants and large leather cuffs on his arms and a collar around his neck as well as several large metal cuffs, chains and locks. He was bald but the most piacular thing about him was the fact on his naked skin were many scars. Now Pyrrha has seen scars before on huntsmen and huntresses before but these scars were single thin lines with some crossing over. To Pyrrha they almost looked like…

Pyrrha held a gasp with her hand over her mouth as she realized what those scars were for. After hearing about Zsasz for the short time and how everyone was panicking over him, it wasn't hard to make the connection. Pyrrha however couldn't imagine a monster that was actually human, who was killed so many people. Batman walked next to her, gazing down at Zsasz, the madman not noticing them yet. One guard noticed Batman however and turned to him, "Zsasz has got my buddy. He's gonna fry him. Do something please."

Pyrrha frowned, spotting a trigger in Zsasz's hand and knew that was used to hurt and possibly kill the guard. She grabbed her shield and brought it up. "I can hit him with my shield but there is no guarantee it will knock him out or even make him release the trigger even if I hit his arm."

Batman concurred as he looked around, forming a battle plan. He saw several old gargoyles sticking out of the walls around the room. "Those gargoyles should be able to support my weight if I grapple up to them. I'll get behind him and on my signal, throw the shield. I'll knock him out after he goes down." Batman turned to the guard, "keep Zsasz occupied while we work."

Pyrrha nodded as the plan and held her shield, ready to throw. Batman pulled a small gun from his belt and aimed at a gargoyle before he fired. Metal claws dug into the stone and the dark knight was pulled up by the grappling hook. He landed on the gargoyle and turned so he was facing forward but using his grappling gun again he swung to the gargoyle behind Zsasz. Zsasz took no notice of either him or Pyrrha, who moved off to the side so she would not be seen as the guards called out to the criminal. Batman raised his left hand for Pyrrha to see before he suddenly clenched his hand into a fist.

Pyrrha saw the signal and threw the shield right at Zsasz. He didn't see it coming and was struck right in the side of the head, knocking him down and dazing him. When he dropped down, Batman followed until he landed right in Zsasz and finished him off with a savage punch to knock him out. After that Batman stood up, "someone put this animal back in his cell."

A few minutes later Batman deactivated the security gate, Zsasz was cuffed, and the guard was free from the chair, while the doctor looked him over to assure he would survive. Pyrrha herself felt relieved that they were to save the guard as well as recapture an escaped criminal. She stood beside Batman, overlooking them before their attention was caught by all the tv monitors all turning on at once. The first thing she saw ion screen was a large amount of cleavage of a well robust woman held back by a showing red and blue bra. The image was on the side before the operator corrected the camera, showing a blond woman in pig-tails with the tips dyed red and blue, wearing clown makeup, a black eye mask and a revealing nurse outfit with the top set a corset and with a short white skirt. "Can ya hear me? Is this thing on?"

The woman then noticed it was up and running properly, "Oh! Hiya B-man! Harley Quinn here. How'd you like my new uniform? Pretty hot huh?"

"Ummm," was all Pyrrha could say at this display, clearly not sure what to say about the woman.

This caught Harley's attention, "Oh and who's this?" She looked Pyrrha up and down before she asks, "are you related to Red at all? With the hair, the eyes and that figure, you could pass as her cousin or daughter. Minus the plant stuff that is."

"I'm sorry who?" Pyrrha asked, having no idea what the woman was talking about.

"Don't worry about it" Batman instructed wanting to get to the point since he knew Joker wouldn't have Harley call them for no reason.

Harley pouts at him, "That's not nice B-man. Do you know how hard it is to have some girl talk with Red all locked up? Oh, I almost forgot; I got something to show you." She starts to walk out of view of the camera but pauses and looked back at them saying, "one second B-man."

Pyrrha wasn't sure what to say. She glanced at Batman, but he was staring sternly at the screen. Even if it was only for a few moments she found Harley very strange yet at the same time could not help but be reminded of her friend Yang…only more insane. It didn't take long for something to appear on screen, but it wasn't Harley. "Ta-da!" the woman declared as a chair was rolled into view with the Warden in it. his hands were taped to the arms of the chair while his mouth was taped shut as well. He looked slightly beaten up with a bruise on his head and his glasses nearly falling off his face. Harley walked back in screen and placed and arm around Warden Sharp's shoulders. "I'm now subbing for the old man," Harley declared as she twirled his cane which Pyrrha noticed for the first time. Harley leaned on the warden and pulled his head to rest on her chest as if comforting the man. "Old Sharpie's never been happier. In case ya ain't figured it out," Harley got off Warden Sharp and stood in front of the camera, "today's the Joker's big homecoming and you're the guest of honor. I guess that means you too, eh Little Red?"

"You have one chance to surrender Quinn," Batman ordered her.

"Tempting Bats, but no dice," Harley said, twirling the cane again. "Now the inmates are running the asylum." She turned and walked by Warden Sharp before she corrected herself "Well technically they're Joker's goons shipped in from Blackgate, but you get the idea. Bye-bye for now."

And with that Harley smashed the camera, ending the conversation. Pyrrha glanced at Batman but he was talking to his ally over his commlink, "Oracle I'm here."

He moved off to the side to make the conversation more private and Pyrrha let him, knowing if it was important he would share it with her since they are now working together. She glanced to see doctor was talking to Mike, no doubt to calm him down after his near-death experience. Pyrrha then headed to the guards that were by the front security gate, which had been turned on again for some reason. One guard turned to his commanding officer "The room's locked down, I can't open the gate. We're trapped in here."

"Try the radio," the commanding officer said, "Control should be able to shut down the gate."

But Pyrrha knew it wouldn't do any good, not when Joker had control over the asylum. She saw Batman had finished and was heading her way. "So, what's your ally saying?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Joker has control of the security network," Batman explained. "He's isolated it from the grid. Joker also sent threats to the police, saying he has bombs all over Gotham and will detonate them if anyone else sets foot on the island. They're keeping it quiet, so the people won't panic."

Pyrrha held her breath for a second, "he really is atrocious. To bomb a city to keep others from helping."

"He's lying," Batman informed her, "it's just a diversion to keep people away."

Pyrrha blinked at this news, before looking at Batman confused, "how do you know?"

Batman had a dark look on his face for a second but Pyrrha could tell it wasn't directed at her. "I know him."

Pyrrha was quiet, wondering what kind of history Joker and Batman had if they seem to know each other so well. However, she knew they had more pressing matters, "the security gate is up again, and the guards can't shut it down."

Batman frowned before glancing around the room, "Harley thinks she has us trap in this chamber. She never was very bright. Let's see if we can find another way out."

"Is there?" Pyrrha asked him, as he seemed so confident in this.

He glanced back at her as he heads to one side of the room, "There's always another way, you just have to find it. I'll search this side, you look on that side."

With the only other choice is being trapped in the room Pyrrha turned to the left side of the room, seeing mostly bare walls. Stepping closer she examined the walls to see there were pretty solid and figured it would take someone with Nora's or Yang's strength with both their semblances activated could be able to break through them. Seeing as there was no way she would be able to break through, she turned and studied the security gate as the two guards tried a way to deactivate it. examining the two teslas like poles that powers and held the electric security field blocking their escape. While she was certain her semblance should be able to work on them to bend or break the poles to destroy the connection, she wasn't sure if the possible backlash was worth it. It could cause the security gate to backfire and explode, killing or injuring anyone nearby. Or even cause a feedback in the system that powers it, causing an entire section to lose all power, which can make worst no doubt.

Seeing that as dead end Pyrrha glanced back at Batman, who was examining a wall, this one with cracks and a few sections missing from it. She decided not to bother him with it unless he figured it was a true way out and call for her. She walked along the wall before she noticed something.

It was the grate to an air vent, but this grate was much larger then the ones she normally sees. She lowered herself down to peek inside and saw the vent itself was large, large enough for even someone Batman's built can walk in if he crouched down. _'But why did they build vents this big? It doesn't even seem that secured into the wall. Anyone could use these to escape or sneak around.'_

But Pyrrha decided that now was the time to ponder this as she held her hand and used her semblance. The metal grate groaned for a moment before she pulled it off the wall with little sound before she placed it on the side. Afterwards she stood up and called out, "Batman, over here!"

Batman turned towards Pyrrha and saw their escape exit with the vents. He checked it out first before he nodded, "good work. Follow me."

Pyrrha nodded and followed after the crouched hero, she could briefly hear one of the guards tell everyone that they found a way out of the room. Pyrrha felt better now knowing that they could follow them and escape when they are ready. The space was cramped slightly but as Pyrrha found it was still big enough for them to crouch their way through. They followed the long vent which inclined slightly now. Up ahead Batman got another call from Oracle. **"Batman, I'm patching you into the guard radio feed."**

Batman heard some static before his commlink replayed the radio feed. **"Steve, more Blackgate prisoners. By the boiler."** There was also the faint sound of gun fire over the feed before the guard spoke again. **"Who's that behind them? Oh my god…it's Joker! He's free! How'd he break out!?"**

There was some more fire before the feed stopped. Oracle was back on, **"sorry, feed's down. Comms are up and down like crazy. It's not good. I'll keep trying."**

Batman frowned hearing this, knowing that they need to get Joker soon before things get any worst. As they turned a corner of the vents, Batman paused seeing a glowing green trophy shaped like a question mark. His frowned turned into a scowl before he grabbed the trophy, knowing who it was from. _'Riddler,'_ He growled mentally before he breaks the trophy in his grip before he turned to a close grate which would get them out of the vent.

Pyrrha noticed the broken pieces of the trophy but deiced it wasn't the best time to ask about that. She saw Batman press his foot onto the grate face and pushed, breaking the grate free and letting it drop to the floor. He dropped out soon after that and Pyrrha followed. They found themselves right outside the blocked door they first tried to get through, but it was now open and the guard from before running through it. They passed three Joker teeth and destroyed them without much thought as they turned the next corner. The intercom speaker beeped and called out, _"Warning: Decontamination Room, Toxin detected. Warning: Decontamination Room, Area sealed."_

Pyrrha spotted two armored guard pound the window with their fist as a sick green smoke blocked their view. The first guard tried to get to them, but the thick metal frame popped up and sealed the window and blocking their view. "What is that?" Pyrrha asked aloud.

"Joker toxin," Batman explained seriously. "Listen, that room is filled with poison gas. Anyone caught in it is dead."

Pyrrha's eyes went wide, stunned at more danger Joker is spreading freely. "We got to do something."

"We need a safe way inside first," Batman advised as he looked around for a safer route. He noticed a large opening above them with a ledge for his grapping hook. Taking said gadget out he aimed. "Hold on," was the only warning Batman gave Pyrrha before he wrapped an arm around her and the grappling gun pulled them up.

Pyrrha was taken by surprise when she was grabbed and was pulled upwards by Batman. Once they reached the edge Batman was able to pull them over the top with a simple move, allowing Pyrrha to steady herself on her own two feet. Pyrrha herself only needed a second to steady herself, "well that's one way to get around."

Batman gained a small smirk, "at least you didn't scream."

Pyrrha gave him a raised brow before figuring a few others he carried while using the grappling gun were less kind to his ears. She didn't have much time to ponder this more as Batman was on the move as he pulled a grate off the wall and into another vent and Pyrrha followed him. "Hopefully we will help those men and then capture Joker before he escapes" she said to him as they turned another corner.

But to her surprise Batman shook his head, "This isn't a simple escape attempt. Joker's been planning this."

This had Pyrrha taken aback, before wondering how much history the two men really have if Batman could tell this wasn't an escape plan. She didn't bother asking when Batman kicked open another grate and they exit onto an elevate platform. However, their attention wasn't to the gas below them but a voice. "Please help me!"

Batman darted ahead with Pyrrha on his tail to see an armor guard hanging onto the ledge with his grip slipping. Batman reached out and pulled the man up. "You're going to be fine, stay here."

They had to keep moving and jumped across a gap towards where another guard was standing. But this guard wasn't looking at them but one of his friends as he tried to get down from another platform. However, there was a small explosion his landing zone and ladder, breaking them away and forcing the guard to grab the edge to keep from falling. "Hang on Steve!" the guard besides them said as Batman got out his grappling gun to rescues the victim. However, Pyrrha was already on the move.

Pyrrha got a running start before she jumped high before bracing one foot onto some large pipes sticking out of the wall before jumping even higher, clearing the platform and landing with ease. Once she landed, Pyrrha wasted no time grabbing the guard and pulling him to safety. He was gasping for breath at the near-death experience but kept repeating 'thank you', repeatedly.

Batman studied Pyrrha, amazed at what he had seen. From the short time observing her he can tell she was highly trained and a very skilled fighter. The distance between the two elevated platforms were over twelve feet apart, including the height difference. He knew he wouldn't be able to make that jump alone and would have needed his grappling hook to get up there fast enough. But Pyrrha just needed a running jump and while she used an extra boost to overshoot the platform edge, Batman could guess she did that to not waste time climbing up as he was sure she would have made the jump herself if just barely. (1)

Batman's train of thought was broken when the guard next to him got his attention. "Batman, the extraction system. Steve was trying to get to the control panel on the other side of the room."

"It's okay," Pyrrha said to calm the guard down, "we'll stop all of this."

"Pyrrha!" Batman called out, getting the girl to turn to him, "I'm going for the extraction system! Rescues the last one!"

Pyrrha nodded before she spotted someone hanging from the last platform before she made another jump. She landed with a clang but ran to the man holding on at the end of the platform. But she paused in seeing who it was. It wasn't a guard but one of the Blackgate inmates.

"He left me here," the convict grunts, "that son of a-" he grits his teeth, trying to hang on.

Pyrrha struggled for a moment before her resolved broke through and she grabbed the criminal by the back of his shirt, pulling him up to safety. The man pants before glancing up at her. But Pyrrha punched the back of his head hard to knock him out before she stood up, keeping her eye on him. She knew he was a criminal and work with the Joker willingly which no doubt killed the men she has seen so far, but she wasn't willing to have him die when she could do something about it. Though that didn't mean she would let run free, so she knocked him out afterwards.

Not far behind her, Batman saw all of this and smiled slightly. He saw that last victim was a one of the Joker's goons, yet she was still willing to save his life. His respect went up as he threw a batarang to trip the extraction system on. Giant fans turned, and the green toxic gas was being filtered out. The PA beeped before it declared, _"Attention: Air Purity is now at normal levels."_ This was followed by the Joker's laugh, no doubt finding the whole scene funny before the PA added, _"Attention: Decontamination Room access is now permitted."_

As Batman went to bring the guard down to the ground, Pyrrha grab the convict and jumped down so the guard could put in him a cell. As she did so he looked around sadly seeing several bodies of guard and a few inmates. She clenched her fist in anger at the Joker and his sick games, taking a small amount of pleasure when she stomped on a pair of joker teeth. Once the guards were down and the last one entering the room to help, Batman placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "We'll get the animal that did this."

Pyrrha nodded, determined to stop the mad man. "Let's go."

They wasted no time racing through the door after this open and through the long tunnel. Over the loud speakers Joker taunted them. "What are you waiting for? I'm so close you could almost taste me."

The followed green painted arrows on the ground, left by Joker, before two inmates ran at them from around a corner. But they were taken down easily as Batman caught one of their punches before he slammed a fist into the caught forearm, breaking it and followed up by an elbow to the face to knock the man out. Pyrrha ducked down and spun her body to avoid the attack of her opponent before using the spin to catch his front with her shield, allowing her to jump with an uppercut to knock the man out.

They didn't even pause after that and followed the path made with green arrows and creepy grins made in green paint. They reach the door at the end of the hall, which had a large details image of the Joker's eyes, nose and smile on it, and it opened, and they stepped inside to see the room where Joker was hiding. It was mostly dark with one side nearly pitch black besides a colossus metal door. The platform they were on had several body of dead guards and two guard stations locked down by security gates. Joker was standing atop a suspended metal box held up by chains. Seeing them he stepped forwarded, "What took you so long?"

Pyrrha had enough of this and threw her shield right at him. Seeing the incoming disk, Joker ducked down to avoid it. the shield hit the metal chains and bounced off before coming right back to Pyrrha. Joker didn't seem upset by the attack, in fact he was laughing. "Now that is taking the initiative. I like this one Bats, much better than your other ones."

Batman just scowled, not falling for the taunt. "There's no escape Joker. I will find you."

Joker looked amused. "Oh I'm counting on it," he said, pointing at the man, "just not yet."

And with that Joker stomped on the metal cage, somehow making the gears turn and the door opens up. The door fell and something big started to climb out of it. It was a misshapen man with his right arm massive as well as his other muscles, with only his left arm remained the size of a normal arm, while his left leg was massive with growths and sores shown. His veins were pulsing and bits of bone breaking out his back and arms as well as his spine. All he wore was a ripped pair of pants, giving him a wild and deranged look. He growled and breath heavily as he jumped from the cage and landed in front of Batman and Pyrrha. Up above Joker chuckled "oh he's a big one."

Batman and Pyrrha took a step back, ready for the first attack. However, he stomped forward a step and grab the body of a dead guard. With a grunt he threw the at them, but the heroes jumped away to avoid it. Pyrrha scowled at the great disrespect for the dead and pun her spear around and transformed it into sword mode. The monster didn't like this, so he roared and charged at the nearest target, which was Pyrrha. Pyrrha threw her shield and it bounced off the creature's head. The beast held his head with its smaller arm but kept charging even when it was blinded.

Pyrrha rolled to the side to avoid the blind charge and the monster kept running only to smack into the wall. The beast staggered, clearly dazed. Batman leaped at the monster at once and landed five hard strikes to the body and head. The beast snapped out of it and roared, forcing Batman to jumped away and not become an easy target. It was a smart move as the beast slammed a fist into the ground where Batman was standing a moment before. It roared at Batman and charged once again.

But Batman already knew what to do and threw a batarang to blind the beast. Like before it charged blindly now before slamming into the side of one of the guard stations. As it turned, staggering as it went, Pyrrha oved in close and slashed at the creature with her sword, slashing at the chest, sides and even one at the smaller leg. The beast roared and tried to smack her away. Pyrrha however had her shield up to tank the blow with no damage, even if it caused her to slide back.

It roared again but another shield throw to the face cause it to shake its head and tried to throw another punch. However, as Pyrrha rolled to the side, the monster's fist slammed into the electric security door, shocking the beast and sending it back. The monster pants before something strange happened. It staggered while clutching its chest, right over the heart. It growls and grunts, holding its head to try and steady itself but jerked with a loud grunt before fell onto its back and stop moving.

"Well that was unexpected wasn't it?" Joker asked, shaking his head before he added, "Oh well."

Pyrrha scowled at the man disregard for what she would assume was his own ally since he used him to attack them. Even more when Joker muttered aloud, "Note to self; need stronger test subject."

Joker peered down at them and stepped closer to the edge of the box, "Seeing as how I'm feeling generous, I'll give you this one for free." He stood on the edge of the box with his arms spread eagle. "Knock me off, I dare you!" he growled. "End this, pull the plug, stop me once and for all."

And Joker stood there, defenseless with arms spread out and head back, begging them to attack. Pyrrha flip her sword around and turned into to her spear and pulled her arm back ready to throw. However, Batman's arm shot in front of her, blocking her path. She looked at him to see a stern look as he shook his head. Joker noticed this and laughed again, "Really taking the initiative! She's turning into the fun one now, besides me of course." Joker then stepped back and pointed at Batman "But you're getting too predictable, Bats!" Alarms started to flash as the hum of machines came to life and the box Joker was on started to move. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a party to organize. I've got guest flying in from all over Arkham. You'll see. I expect you two to be there when it's time!"

As Joker laughed rang as the box carried him into the darkness before two thick metal the size of the wall closed off, blocking Joker from view. Pyrrha lower her weapon as she stared at the blocked path the Joker fled to, escaping them one again.

* * *

And done! Woo! That was a rush but I am glad we finished this. Not much else to say besides the plot is starting to move for our heroes in Arkham. Now we just got to see how the two teaming up will handle everything Joker throws at them.

1\. Okay this was a part I was debating about for a while and even went to lengths with Sai Kunai Blade about. Basically, it is how well Pyrrha can get around before she is given the grapple gun by Batman when they reach the cave. Because she is not like Yang or Ruby where they would use their weapons to boost themselves up. At first, I thought she would need to use her shield as a platform to boost herself from with the use of her semblance like she did in her fight against team CRDL. But Sai pointed out in that very same fight at the very end after Pyrrha knocked Cardin in the air, she jumped up after him and got a few hits in before she grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. While it is hard to judge how high to jumped up to get him again I will say it was a decent amount of about 12 feet at least. So I am nerfing her slightly, so she is not jumping all over the place for little reason. At least until she gets the grapple gun otherwise don't expect her to go too crazy with it.


	3. To Escape the Madhouse

This chapter took a while but between work and the holiday I didn't want to rush it and make the chapter worth the wait. But another chapter of the madhouse and Pyrrha feeling the pressure that working in such a place will bring. Will she be able to handle it? Will Batman learn anything from Pyrrha and will they stop all this madness? Well all but one of those questions will be answered so…here…we…go.

Also, shout out to Sai Kunai Blade for the challenge and for everyone supporting it. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

Disclaimer; Blachkeart0009 and I do not own Pyrrha from RWBY nor do I own Batman Arkham series. The closest is the games themselves but I don't think they count.

The Invincible Girl: Arkham Asylum

Chapter 3: To Escape the Madhouse

Pyrrha felt several emotions run through her as she stared at the locked steel doors separating them from Joker. She felt frustration at the fact the manic was still free and can hurt more innocent people. She felt ashamed that she let him get away when she had a chance and she felt a bit of dread of what more the clown would do. Even as she felt this Pyrrha couldn't help but wonder if this what her friends from team RWBY felt when Roman Torchwick escaped capture from them the first time and second.

Her eyes studied the door, wondering if she can use her semblance to get the door open so they can continue to chase Joker but dismissed it at once. Not only she wasn't sure she would be able to force the doors open with her semblance but even if she did neither she nor Batman had a way to follow with no pathway they can travel on. She was so focus she jerked when Batman placed a hand on her shoulder, his face seldom yet understanding. "It's okay, we'll get him soon enough."

Pyrrha sighed and unclenched her fist. "I know it's just…"

Batman nodded before he glanced at the fallen giant they just fought and studied it with his cowl to scan the body. Pyrrha followed his gaze and frown at the decease man, or rather what use to be a man. "We didn't…I mean, we couldn't have…"

Batman shook his head at the unfinished question, "no, whatever Joker did to him, his heart couldn't take the pressure and ruptured. Our fighting sped up the process, but he wouldn't have survived long anyways."

Pyrrha nodded, part of her relieved that she wasn't responsible for the man's death. Even if the man attacked them and was certainly a criminal that didn't mean she was willing to take his life so willingly. A groan got their attention and they turned to see a guard inside the lock security booth was slowly standing up. "Ahh, my head" he muttered to himself before standing up straight. He noticed them and made his way over to a large keypad, "quick, get in here before more of them come."

They walked into the booth after the security field dropped down. Batman walked to the guard to get information while Pyrrha checked the second guard who was slumped on the floor. "They came out of nowhere," the guard said to Batman. "I dragged Jerry in here and powered up the gate. Must have passed out."

"You saved your friend's life," Pyrrha said after seeing the newly named Jerry was alive as well.

"Joker went through that door," Batman said, pointing to said door, "What's on the other side?"

"We call it Extreme Isolation. Only way in is via the transport system."

This caused Pyrrha to frown. From the sounds of it Joker has nowhere else to go, so why did he want to trap himself in there. Either he knew another way out that no one else knows about or he has something planned there. Either way she has a bad feeling about this. If Batman shared her concerns he didn't show it but ordered the guard, "open it."

The guard nodded, "not a problem. I just need to call another cell."

The guard walked over to a console and started to type away. "Okay…something's wrong here. The main security loop is locked."

"Joker," Pyrrha guessed to which Batman nodded.

One of the computer monitors lit up and Joker peeked into view. _"Having a little trouble up there?"_

"Joker," Batman growled.

" _You were maybe expecting Two-Face?"_ Joker joked, almost disappointingly at Batman.

This caused Pyrrha to blink. "Two…face?" She glanced at the guard who had a grimace on his face. The guard shook his head and muttered, "You don't want to know."

Batman ignored them as he had more pressing matters. "There's no escape Joker."

" _Silly Bat!"_ Joker proclaimed happily. _"I don't want to escape. I'm having way too much fun. I even have you and the kid here to keep a smile on my face."_

"Not for long," Batman told him.

" _Really?"_ Joker joked at him. _"We'll see. Ta ta."_ And he started to walk off screen but took a step back to face them again. _"Oh I forgot to say."_ He took the camera and turned it to face another monitor where a new video feed was playing. _"Just in case you were planning on following me, I've arranged a little insurance. Gordon is on his way to Harley as we speak."_

They watched as the feed showed the guard named Boles smack Gordon hard in the back of the head, knocking the man down. "Officer Boles," Batman growled at the betrayal while Pyrrha herself scowled at the fact one of the guards was working for the Joker the whole time.

Joker laughed at this, finding the whole thing funny. He turned back and pointed to them through the camera, _"if I see either of you trying to follow me, he dies. Harley is looking forward to it. Maybe I'll film it and post it on the internet."_ With the warning done the screen faded out as Joker laughed at the idea.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth, appalled at the idea of filming someone's death and posting it for their own amusement. Batman looked as stern as well but even then, he knew what he and Pyrrha had to do. The guard was working on the console, "the transport system is down. But I can do is open the door you came in. Sorry."

"Don't be," Pyrrha told him, "we need to head back anyways."

Batman nodded, "we need to get back to the holding cells. Boles wasn't too smart, he'll have left a trail for us to follow."

They left as soon as the large metal door open. As they did Batman got a call from Oracle. **"Batman, what's happening?"**

"Joker's escaped" Batman informed her. "He's sealed himself off. He's got Commissioner Gordon."

While he felt Pyrrha was at least trustworthy with basic knowledge as well as hold her own enough to go with him, it didn't mean he was going to give any important information about his allies.

Oracle grimaced over the comm, **"dad."**

"Don't worry we're getting him back," Batman reassured her.

Oracle sighed, **"okay I know but…"**

"Oracle, I'm getting him back. Joker will not win. I won't let him." Batman said sternly and Pyrrha could tell he felt responsible for this. "We're starting where he was taken. A guard named Frank Boles attacked him. If we find Frank, we find Gordon."

" **Bruce hurry please."**

"I will, did you find anything of what I ask you?"

" **Not yet, I'm still going through the League database."**

Batman ended the call, glancing at Pyrrha but she was looking ahead, keeping back with him as they moved through the halls again. In one hall the row of monitors turned on to show Joker. _"I bet you're wondering how I did it. Was it a clue the great detective miss?"_

Here he laughed but that didn't make the heroes slow down, in fact they speed up. Joker went on with his story. _"Oh, me and Frankie go way back. I got him out of a spot of…bother a few years ago. So when I need security codes or an old man to be clubbed to the ground, I know just the man to ask."_

They turned the corner as Joker finished taunting his foe and cut off the feed. Batman knew they were nearly there but saw two inmates standing over two guards on the ground. They were laughing, not doubt amused at what they did. However, it seemed they didn't notice the pair yet which they used to their advantage. Batman met Pyrrha's eyes with a glance and nodded towards the inmate on the left. Pyrrha nodded and they both moved as one.

The two inmates didn't even see it coming. Pyrrha went low and did a sweeping kick to knock the left man to the ground, continuing with the momentum Pyrrha spun around at the man's level and slammed the face of the shield to his face, knocking him out. The second barely had time to react to his partner being attack when Batman caught the swinging arm by the wrist before he jabbed his elbow hard into the man's sternum. With the air knocked out of him the inmate didn't had time to counter before a second blow knocked him out like her partner. The two heroes left them there as they had a more pressing matter to deal with.

They walked through the security door and ended up back in the first control room for the holdings cell, right where they all started at in the first place. Once there, Batman went onto his comm, "Oracle, I'm at the holding cells. I'm setting up a crime scene."

" **So what's the plan?"** Oracle asked him, **"Isolate something in that room unique to Boles?"**

"Exactly," Batman agreed before he stepped into the room.

Pyrrha paused in the doorway, not entirely sure about the plan from the one-sided conversation. "What are we looking for?" she asked as she didn't want to stand around doing nothing.

"Anything left behind by Boles," Batman explained, using his cowl to scan parts of the room. "Something unique to him that will allow us to track him."

Pyrrha frowned and glanced around, not seeing anything different from the last time she was here though it was barely ten minutes, so she wasn't count herself an expert. "You sure he left something?"

"I do," Batman said as he spotted something on the ground near the corner by the consoles. "And here it is."

Pyrrha raised a brow and followed Batman to see a silver flask on the ground with a spilt content dripping out. From the smell she barely picked up she knew it was bourbon. "A flask?"

Batman nodded, standing up and adjusting his cowl's sensors. "Boles is known for drinking his bourbon, even while on the job."

Pyrrha frowned, clearly not please with someone with an important role with be drinking while on duty. But something came to her mind, "How will this be able to help us find Boles?"

Batman explained as finished adjusting his scanners. "I can follow traces of alcohol from Frank's Bourbon in the atmosphere."

This took Pyrrha by surprise, "You can do that?"

Batman nodded, his scanner showing the room in a purple tint where small wisps of alcohol became visible. "I got it" he said before calling to Oracle, "Oracle I've got a trail."

" **That's great"** came the reply. **"You follow it. I'm grabbing every reference to Arkham I can find. Might be useful for later."**

Batman walked out of the room, following the trail with Pyrrha right behind him. They pass through the heavy door once again and stepped over the incapacitated inmates. Batman led one, following the trail down the long hallway till they entered a processing lobby with a large desk, computer and files. Nothing to be found but a few Joker teeth chattering away on the floor, but they were quickly broken.

They barely give it much of a glance before they walked through a security door towards the elevators. Only one guard was visible, trying to work the control panel and call the elevator down. "What's wrong with this thing?" he muttered as they walked closer.

Pyrrha glanced at the guard who was still muttering as he worked, not even noticing them. Part of her was glad it was only them and not more inmate since it could be dangerous for him if it was. Batman ignored the guard as his scanners saw the traces of the alcohol where the elevator would be and then stopped. The guard finally noticed Batman and asked him, "How did Joker get free? What's going on?"

"Be quiet," Batman ordered as he scanned the area, looking up and guessed Boles took Gordon towards the surface via the elevator.

Then to everyone's surprise someone dropped down and landed on the counterweight for the elevator. Pyrrha recognized her from the short video before as Harley. The woman sat down on the counterweight and taunted them "uh, uh, uh, uh B-man! Mr. J doesn't want you following us just yet."

"And why's that?" Pyrrha asked her if nothing else to get some information or to distract her.

"You'll see," Harley said as she pulled a detonator out and pressed the button.

This cause the bomb placed on the top of the elevator to beep and then explode, causing the metal cage to be free and come crashing down. The pull on the cable cause the counterweight to rapidly shoot up, Harley riding up, laughing and cheering as if she was having fun. Both heroes realized what was happen and moved to protect the guard. They both pushed him down and jumped away. The elevator crashed hard, sending bits of metal flying.

Batman got up, showing a small rip in his cap and uniform. But he looked to the guard and Pyrrha concerned for their safety. Pyrrha herself knelt before the guard to cover him, her shield in front of her face and body which blocked most of the debris as well as holding her hand up next to the shield. She stood up, showing neither she nor the guard had a scratch on them. While part of him was relieved he found it odd they didn't have any sign of debris flying at them, not even Pyrrha who was defending the guard. Sure the shield protected her important head and torso but her expose legs should have a scratch on them. He narrowed his eyes slightly seeing a barely noticeable glow around Pyrrha's out stretch hand. It possibly could be a trick of the light but he doubted that.

"What the hell happen?" the guard asked with a groan, getting up from his fall.

" _How did ya like that B-man?"_ Harley asked over the intercom system. _"No way you're following us now. You're trapped down there with Mini Red till me and Mr. J are ready for yea."_

"Harley destroyed the elevator," Pyrrha explained, "no doubt hoping it will slow us down."

"Commissioner Gordon was taken up to the surface using the elevator," Batman pointed out, starting to walk ahead. "If we want to follow them, we need to do it the old fashion way."

And with that Batman pulled out his grappling hook and connected the claw to one of the steal platforms where he pulled himself up. Pyrrha followed without a word, jumping up to a steel crossbeam before jumping once more to land behind Batman. The man took the lead climbing to a second platform before jumping across a gap and grabbed onto a ledge by what Pyrrha guess was a large vent. Pyrrha waited for him to climb to the side to make room before she followed after him. Batman found an opening large enough for them to climb up, crouching down and walked through an open vent.

" _Hey Bats!"_ Joker called out over the speakers. _"I know you can hear me. I got a little something for you to listen to."_

"Kinda hard not to over the speakers," Pyrrha pointed out, unable to help herself. "He really does like to hear himself talk."

Batman nodded, pushing his foot against the grate and breaking it open. "He likes to toy with the minds of those around him, victim or ally it doesn't matter. He's trying to distract us."

" _Harley and Frank are nearly out of the building with the old man. How are they going to get past all those guards? Let's have a listen, shall we?"_

Pyrrha had a bad feeling about this, following Batman as he used his grappling hook to reach two higher levels. As they jumped across a gap something else came over the speakers. A male voice Pyrrha didn't recognize said, _"Hey! Frank, where you been?"_

Frank's voice came on next, _"Joker's got more men on the way. They're coming around the front of the asylum. Gotta stop them getting in. Get over there!"_

Pyrrha barely held a small gasped as she realized what was about to happen. She forced herself to keeping up with Batman as he climbed up to a new level before ducking under some expose vents. Over the speaker one of the other guards swore, _"Damnit! C'mon, everyone! Cover the man entrance!"_

" _How many are there Boles?"_ A different guard asked. He then paused as he realized something, _"wait, hang on. How the hell do you know what…"_

But he was cut off by the sound of a faint gun shot over the speaker. Pyrrha gritted her teeth in anger, forcing herself once more to keep going and follow Batman as he held onto an expose ledge and shimmied across. Pyrrha couldn't believe what he did, betraying his comrade and then shooting them in the back. It got worst as the others realized what is happening. _"Boles! Frank what are you doing!? No! Put that down!" **Bang! Bang!** "Frank! What the hell!" **Bang!**_

" _Quinn! It's clear! Get your ass in here"_ Frank said after he was done.

Harley could be heard now. _"You're some piece of work, Frankie. A girl could fall for someone like you."_

Pyrrha was taken aback from this as it sounded like it was flirting. She didn't comment on this as Batman held onto her before shooting them up several levels with his grappling hook. Joker clearly noticed and wasn't amused, _"Stop flirting with the hired help Harley!"_

" _Don't worry sweetie,"_ Harley assured him. _"You know I only have eyes for you."_

"I feel that is going on more then it should," Pyrrha muttered softly, crouching down to walk through a vent. Ahead of her, Batman made a small grunt in agreement. Throughout their climb as well as listening the whole ordeal, Batman was glancing back at the young girl to gage her reaction. To get a better feel for her character to see if everything so far was an act, and from what he has seen the reaction of horror and anger was genuine. That showed he can at least trust her to help stop Joker at least.

Joker was on the loud speakers again. _"Did you hear that Bats? Sounds like Frankie is working out just fine. Another valuable employee for the organization."_

"Despicable," Pyrrha all but spat out when they reached an opening and able to stand up. "How can he? He betrayed his comrades…killed them in cold blood."

Batman turned and placed a hand on her shoulder consolingly. She looked up into his visible eyes and saw not pity but understanding. "We can't save everyone," he stated sadly, and Pyrrha could tell he understood this very well. "No matter how hard we try, but we still try so anyways."

"I know," Pyrrha said, clenching her fist. "It's just…"

"We will stop Joker and Boles," Batman said firmly. "And they'll get justice for what they have done. We just need to get to them first."

Pyrrha nodded and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I'm sorry."

Batman nodded, "I would be more concern if you didn't feel this way."

Pyrrha had a small smiled before she followed Batman once more, though the man paused before the next turn and Pyrrha looked to see why.

A large slab of stone was sticking out of the wall, giving the appearance of possible a grave or tomb marker. In the center was a carving of a stone scarab sticking out with a ring of writing around it, in a language Pyrrha didn't understand. "What is this?"

Batman scanned the stone as his computer deciphered the written message, "A inscription claiming to be from the spirt of Amadeus Arkham, the founder of this place. Apparently, these spirals were made to tell his story to those willing to find them."

"I see…" Pyrrha said, partially confused. "Seems like a strange place to put one if this spirit wished them to be found."

"It's not important right now," Batman said, turning and marching ahead, "we got work to do."

"Yes sir," Pyrrha agreed and followed quickly.

Luckily the end of the elevator shaft was just around the corner with a large open space for where the elevator would have sat. they however could hear someone say from the open space of the waiting room on the other side, "Those guards didn't put up much of a fight."

Pyrrha blinked before she realized that up ahead wasn't the Arkham guards. She turned to Batman who placed a finger to his lip to silence her. After that he pulled his grappling gun and pulled himself and Pyrrha across without making any noise. They grabbed onto the ledge and peeked over into the lobby. The body of several guards were on the floor and standing over one in a circle were five inmates, talking to each other. "Joker is right, this is easy."

Batman glanced at Pyrrha, "take care of them."

Pyrrha was taken aback, "I'm sorry?"

"I want to see how you can handle yourself on your own" Batman explained simply.

Pyrrha nodded and pulled herself up into the room, getting the attention of the inmates, before she pulled her weapons free. Still hidden Batman called Oracle, "Oracle I want you to record this."

" **On it,"** came the reply. **"So, this is her huh? Can she handle herself?"**

"We're about to find out," Batman started his eyes firmly on Pyrrha, ready to study her fighting style and skill.

"Who the hell is that?" One inmate asked, causing the rest to turn and face her. None of them looked ready for a fight, not seeing Pyrrha as a threat.

"You lost little girl?" one taunts her with a chuckle.

"You can get hurt in the place like this," another added, all looking very amused.

Pyrrha didn't look threaten however. "Surrender now and I won't have to hurt any of you."

"Okay I don't feel bad anymore," one of the inmates said, his smile dropping into a scowl.

"Don't die as fast as these guys did sweet cheeks," another said, cracking his knuckles and then throwing a punch at her.

Pyrrha however lifted her shield and allowed his fist to catch the front. The metal gave a small clang as the man jumped back, holding his fist, "OW! What the hell!?"

Pyrrha didn't give him a chance to recover as she shifted her weapon into a spear and caught his legs, sending him to the floor. She didn't give him much thought as she moved to the rest of the inmates. Some were backing away at the sudden attack while others brought their fist up and tried to attack. Pyrrha twirled her spear on one hand, transforming it back into a short blade and went on the attack, meeting on attacking inmate head on. His attacked was countered before Pyrrha unleashed several slashes from her sword. The prisoner jerked and staggered at the rapid hits before he was knocked down by a kick to the chest. The other inmates were being cautious now as they moved to surround her. Pyrrha wasn't discouraged however as she spun around, twirling her sword around her head and neck as it extended into a spear. Some tried to back away at the sudden extra range and one staggered and fell on his behind. With more room Pyrrha used her momentum to spin and throw her shield like a disk. The shield smacked right into the face of one inmate, sending him to the floor and causing the shield to somehow bounce back towards Pyrrha. The warrior however ducked, allowing the shield to continue its momentum and smack the inmate trying to attack her from behind. This knocked him to the ground, the shield bouncing up allowing Pyrrha to rise up and catch it with ease. Pyrrha then jumped to one of the down inmates and smacked her weapon to the side of his head, knocking him out. Once done she lashed her leg out, catching one inmate trying to get back up. After he was tripped over she slammed her shield onto his chest, knocking the wind out of him as well as causing him to black out.

"Who the hell is she?" One inmate asked his buddy, getting slightly scared. "She fights like the Bat."

"I don't care," his friend grumbled angrily. "She's dead."

He charged at her with an angry roar, Pyrrha having her back to him as she landed a powerful hit with her weapon to an inmate's jaw, knocking him out. Pyrrha knew of her new attack and jabbed the pole end of her spear behind her, catching the charging man right in the solar plexus. He hunched over, grasping new injury before Pyrrha spun again and caught his face in a rising knee kick. His nose broke on impact, felling backwards and didn't get back up.

Pyrrha raise her gaze to her only remaining opponents, who was panicking and taking a step back. "Fuck this shit I'm out," he said aloud before he booked it towards a staircase. Pyrrha didn't give chase, instead flipped her weapon around and transformed it into a rifle. With quick aim she fired rapidly. Bam! Bam! Bam!

The three dust rounds struck the fleeing man in the back; but left no wounds, only sparks on impact and small burn like patterns on his shirt. The impact sent the man jerking, causing him to smack into the wall next to the stairs before dropping down out like a light.

When the fight first started Batman studied Pyrrha's moves, seeing effect of extensive training. Over his comm he heard Oracle whistle, **"She's good. Can give what Dick and I use to do a run for our money. Probably would've been able to take us both on. Hell she could possibly give you a good workout."**

Batman made a noise in agreement. Whatever she trained at it did wonders for the girl. From what little fighting style and techniques the Amazons use he could see herself holding her own with the best of them, second only to perhaps Diana who had god like powers. Still he felt better now that he didn't have to worry about the girl not being able to handle herself if things get worst.

Then the biggest surprise came when not only did Pyrrha weapon turned into a gun but also fired it. He had suspected the end of her weapon was a booster of some sort even if she has yet to use it but he never expected the weapon to become a fully armed rifle. He didn't have time to pull himself up when she fired at the remaining inmate, much to his horror. But before he could take Pyrrha down, his cowl and scanners found something that truly stunned him. The inmate was not only alive but unharmed because from bruising. **"She shot him,"** Oracle started, just as stunned as he was.

"I know," he growled back, pulling himself up.

"… **and he's not dead."**

"I know."

"… **How?"**

"I'm about to find out" Batman stated, walking over to Pyrrha, determined to see if he should allow her to still fight or not.

Pyrrha smiled when she turned to see Batman walking towards her. "Well?" She asked him, knowing he was judging her.

Batman said nothing for a minute, before he held a hand out. It took a few seconds for Pyrrha to realize what he wanted before she placed her weapon in his hands, still in gun mode. Batman studied the weapon, his cowl scanning the material for more details. After a moment of studying he found the way to eject the ammo magazine and inspected it. His scanners went over the slightly glowing material in more detail once expose but even then, the combination of the elements used could not be identified. After a moment he glanced at her, wanting answers "what is this?"

"Hmm?" Pyrrha hummed, not expecting this before she replied, "oh…it's called Dust. I only have my standard cartages it seems but enough to last."

"Is it lethal to humans?" Batman asked, wanting to make sure to get all the information before passing judgment as well as before his bias against firearms clouds it.

Pyrrha took a minute to explain proper, seeing Batman was on edge with her weapon. "If ingested or injected into someone's body it can be very deadly, even standard dust. But most humans are naturally resilient to damage from Dust even without aura or armor. Allowing it to spread across their body with impact damage unless it has other element effects added to it."

Batman was quite before he handed her weapon back to her. "If it's not lethal then you can still use it. Just don't try and not use it so much" He order with an unspoken 'in front of me' to himself. He turned the magazine in his hand, "Do you mind if I keep this? I wish to study this Dust."

"Sure," agreed Pyrrha, as she reloaded her weapon.

Batman placed the Dust into an empty pouch of his belt. "Check the doors, I need to talk to Oracle."

Pyrrha nodded before walked off to check the two metal security doors. Once she left Batman turned and started to walk away to give him so distance, "What do you think?"

" **Just by the scans shows unknown elements"** Oracle explained. **"If you bring that sample to the Batcave we should be able to run more heavy scans and test. I'm still surprise the inmate was practically unharmed."**

"So am I," Batman admitted. "We're getting closer to your father's trail. I'll contact you once we do."

" **Please do,"** Oracle asked softly, worry in her voice. **"I'm nearly done with my search. I'll let you know if I find anything."**

Batman nodded as Pyrrha walked back to him. "The doors are both locked but there's a vent near the door that I opened up."

Batman nodded, "good work. I'll take point."

Pyrrha agreed and followed the larger man as he crouched and entered the vent. They turned a corner and followed the vent until they passed another corner. As they did so they can hear the sound of gunshots and a scream. Someone pleading to someone, no doubt the shooter. "Please, I have a kid! You don't have to…"

Bam!

Pyrrha held her gasp as she heard the second shot and the man's scream. A second voice came next, "You're right, I don't have too. I just want to."

Pyrrha grits her teeth when she heard this, barely noticing that Batman was slowly pushing the vent open with barely any sound. She could hear the murder give order to no doubt others near him. "Okay, boss says no one gets pass here. Anything moves, shoot it!"

"You got it!" One of his buddies answered. "Anyone coming this way is dead."

Pyrrha crawled out of the vent, the side where they came out of allowed them to be out of view of the inmates. Pyrrha didn't even listen as Batman called Oracle to update her on the situation, her gaze was locked on the dead guard not far from her. She thought of how he was killed in cold blood, how his child would never have their father return home, how the man that killed him laughed and enjoyed doing it. Her clenched fist shook, and she felt her aura and semblance act up. Pyrrha saw the black outline of several metal object and shook ever so slightly from the pull. She stopped it but still felt the anger burn through her. If she was going to use her semblance, she decided, might as well use to to take down the treat.

With a determined look on her face Pyrrha marched pass Batman and into the open. The larger man finished speaking to Oracle and was about to tell his plan to Pyrrha when he saw she all but ran right pass him. "Pyrrha Wait!" He shouts, but she was already in view of the inmates.

The first inmate smirked darkly and lifted his shotgun up, "eat lead bi-hey!"

Before he had the chance to fire his weapon jerked out of his hands and landed on the ground by Pyrrha's feet before the girl tackled him with her shield in his gut before her knee slammed into his jaw. The other inmates quickly lifted their weapons to kill the girl, not caring their fellow inmate was in the way, but Pyrrha swiped her arm and their weapons jerked out of their hands. Pyrrha was already upon one before they had a chance to react, the staff of her spear catching one gut and lifted him in the air while Pyrrha threw her shield at the other. The shield knocked the other down as Pyrrha turned her body with the inmate still caught on her weapon, jerking him over her shoulder and slamming him into the ground hard enough to knock him out. Pyrrha stood up and caught her shield with ease, just as the inmate it had struck hit the ground. Said inmate was dazed with his vision spinning. When it started to clear he found Pyrrha's angry face over him before a solid kick to his face caused him to black out.

Pyrrha stood over the down prisoners, panting more out of anger rather then the sudden activity she just preformed. Batman himself stood, completely stunned at what he saw. Pyrrha not only did what he thought was a suicide charge but disarmed all three of them (somehow) attacked and took all three of them down in the span of a few seconds. It was done with such speed and skill he felt it could have been done by himself or any of his wards, former or current. But even as he could admire the skill he still marched over to her, ready to rip her a new one. With a hand he turned her around by her shoulder and demanded harshly, "what were you thinking? That was nothing short of suicide. You could have easily been killed."

Pyrrha took some deep breathes to control her breathing, breaking her gaze with Batman to look at the fallen guard. "They just killed him" she finally said turning her head back to Batman, her eyes burning with small tears starting to pool. "He begged and they still killed him. They enjoyed it and laughed when…"

Batman stared, his own eyes went a bit wider as he saw something else. Overlapping Pyrrha's form was a younger male wearing a mask and red uniform with a R patch over the left breast. Their eyes were the same with both the conviction, hurt and determination all mixed together. The male then changed to a slightly different form, different style hair and eyes but the same uniform before changing one more time. It took all Batman had not to let out a small gasp seeing his wards in the same moment Pyrrha was in. Dick, Jason, Tim, the boys he took under his wing, to be trained to also be defending of the Gotham. He lifted his hands and gently sets them on her shoulders, a soft hold in a form of comfort. Pyrrha herself seemed surprised by this and looked up into his eyes. They weren't the look of pity or anger as she expected but understanding. "It's not easy," he told her softly. "It hurts when you see this, and realize you weren't fast enough, that you weren't good enough."

Pyrrha said nothing, just nodded as the tears started to fall. Her thoughts went back to home, how she sent Jaune off for his own safety. How she faced Cinder on top of that tower, fighting her hardest only to end up dying. How many people were hurt when she failed, how many died because of her. Batman's next words made her look up, "But we can't stop. Because doing nothing hurts much, much worst then failing to do something."

Pyrrha felt these words were more personal, as if something he knew first hand. She couldn't help but smile, "and we don't stop. We will stop Joker and all the men he has hurting people."

This caused Batman to smirk, glad his partner for now has her spark back. Even if he barely knew he for a hour or so, he was confident she will at least help him end this madness. Now that the personal issue was dealt with, on to other pressing matters. Batman released Pyrrha and glanced down at the down criminals and how she manage to disarm them so fast when they had more then enough time to shoot her. "How did you disarm them?"

Pyrrha looked embarrassed but held up a hand, facing one of the guns. Batman saw her hand glowed a black light outlining it before the same could be seen for the gun. The weapon then lifted into the air and floating easily into Pyrrha's open hand. Pyrrha grabbed the weapon and the light faded, "it is my power. My semblance is polarity."

Batman studied her, thinking rapidly. While the wording of her power seemed strange, he focused on the power itself. He thought back and several clues started to click into place. When they were transferring Joker and he asked if his restraints felt tighter, he knew she had her hands. How Pyrrha was easily able to unlock the handcuffs and gather her weapons in the span of seconds when she wasn't attempting to do so beforehand. And the elevator crash, how she didn't have a scratch on her nor the guard she was protecting not to mention that glow was the same he saw before hand. "And interesting ability" he admitted. "I assume you have trained with it."

Pyrrha nodded, "I have excellent control over it, though I prefer to only make slight adjustments, so I don't have myself relay on it like a clutch. Though I can go all out and lift heavy metal objects if needed."

Batman nodded in approval. "Good, I've seen too many allies and enemies relay on their powers too much and they end up in worst positions for it." His eyes turned stern, "But you will not be doing that again. You were lucky that time but the next can leave you or others dead. You're going to have to learn how to use stealth."

Pyrrha did a small wince here, "stealth…isn't something I have trained in."

"Normally I would never teach in such a setting and conditions," Batman explained feeling he had no choice in the matter. "If you're going to assist me then you need to learn there will be times we can't go fighting head on." He activated his cowl and scanned around him before he found another armed inmate, already adjusting his cowl to identify which ones were armed or not. "There's an inmate armed, up ahead in a room by some stairs. I want you to take him out without you alerting him."

Pyrrha was quiet for a moment before she nodded and started to walk in the direction Batman had indicated. Batman followed her while also giving some more instructions. "You are not to make any sudden movement or sounds until you strike. Crouch down and walk in slow movements while using what you can for cover. Once you do strike you must disable him without making a sound. He is alone now, but there are times when he won't be and any unnecessary noise will alert his comrades."

Pyrrha took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she stood in front of Batman in front of the stairs Batman indicated before. She crouched down and slowly climbed up the stairs, trying not to make a sound.

Batman watched her climb up the stairs, backing up she couldn't hear him while also keeping an eye on her. He puts a finger by his come and called Oracle. "So what do you think?"

 **"A skilled fighter that uses her power as a minor tool rather then their main fighting style"** Oracle summarized briefly. **"If I still was Batgirl I might have been worried I would be replaced."**

Batman had a small smirk at her joke, "did you find anything else?"

 **"I finished going through the League's database,"** Oracle started started to say before she paused.

This cause Batman to be weary, "and?"

 **"…Pyrrha doesn't exist."**

"What?"

 **"There is nothing in the database, which has all the league's information on allies, villains and potential allies, enemies or persons of interest. I even check the police report and traffic cameras when she was picked up. Pyrrha Nikos might as well have popped out of no where."**

Batman frowned at this, finding more to the mystery that was becoming Pyrrha Nikos. He wondered if she was perhaps an alien but then how did she end up in Gotham? He thought back to when he and Jim first asked where she came from. _'You would believe me if I said I had died?'_ Was her responds

Batman frowned on thought, thinking of an old enemy that was able to come back to life and wondered if it was something similar for her. He took a quick glance to see her completing objective and went to followed after her.

As Pyrrha climbed the stairs, she could hear her target talking to someone. "No problem boss. The boys are just finishing off. The Arkham chumps never stood a chance."

When she reach the top she paused before peeking around the corner to see the inmate in question, before three monitors with the Joker's face on them. _"Good,"_ the madman said through the speakers. _"Our friendly neighborhood rodent and his spunky new sidekick are on their way. You need to set a trap. They must not leave this building."_

Pyrrha paused seeing while the inmate has his back to her, Joker would not doubt see her coming. After waiting a few seconds she decided she couldn't disappoint Batman seeing as he was testing her and slowly crept out from the stairs, towards the inmate. She could see Joker had noticed her but didn't say a thing to warn his goon. In fact he sounded harsh when he demanded, _"Do you understand me!?"_

Pyrrha heard the man gulp before he replied, "…yes boss, the Bat and whoever is with him are as good as dead."

Pyrrha took her chance and lunged forward; wrapping her arms around his neck, kicking his legs out from under him, knocking his gun aside and pulled back. The man struggled for breath, his hands trying to either pull or smack her arms away. After a minute he passed out from the maneuver and Pyrrha lowered him to the ground before turning towards Joker. The clown chuckled in amusement. _"Not bad kid. I see Bats is already starting to make you another one of his sidekicks. Personally I would have slit his throat with that weapon of yours."_

"She's not you Joker," Batman said coming around the stairs after seeing Pyrrha did her silent takedown.

" _Oh look who it is as well,"_ Joker said with another chuckle. _"Are your pointed ears burning? I suppose I'd warn my boys you two are on your way…"_ He paused in thought, _"Hey…maybe I won't…it'll be a nice surprise."_

And with that he turns the screens off after giving a nice laugh as he did do. Pyrrha frowned, staring at the blank screens. "Why wouldn't he let his men know?" She asked as Batman broke another set of teeth, "It would only make things harder for him wouldn't it."

"It's all a game to him," Batman replied evenly. "He knows his men will slow us down so he can do what he wants. We can't waste anymore time, lets go."

He walked over to the vent off to the side and pulled it off. Taking point turn Batman crouched inside and took the sharp turn in the vent before it incline up followed by a few more turns. Batman could hear Pyrrha was right behind him even as he tried to speed up as much as he could inside the vent.

" _Ding ding ding dong,"_ Joker said over the speaker mimicking a really signal for an announcement. _"Arkham Asylum is how under new management. Here's a quick update on what's going on._

" _Attention! We have some escape patients. Dresses like a bat, what an idiot. The other wearing a revealing armor like Wonder Bread. Both should be considered costumed and dangerous."_

An inmate stood over to dead guards, cocking a gun ready for more action. Batman opened the vent without alerting him before he crept behind the man and caught him in a sleeper hold. A moment struggle and Batman lowered him to the floor.

" _Personally, I think the best solution is to put them out of their misery. It's the only reliable cure."_

Batman did a scan of the room before he took something from his belt. "Put this in your ear," he instructed, holding out a small commlink.

Pyrrha looked confused for a second before she did as instructed. "What is it?"

"A way to communication," Batman explained, getting his grappling hook. "We're going to have to split up to take everyone out safely. We can strategize even when we are apart."

He grappled up to a gargoyle and took a view of their targets. Seeing the nearest one he contacted Pyrrha, **"There's an inmate on the catwalk with his back facing you. You can use the stair in front to sneak up on him. Take him out."**

Pyrrha nodded even if she wasn't sure Batman could see it. she quietly climbed up, staying lower over the cover of the guard rails. She saw her target which was facing the front with his weapon drawn. Pyrrha turn the corner without him noticing and caught him in a sleeper hold, knocking the man out in a minute. **"Good work,"** Batman said to her. **"Now get on the roof of the scanner control office. You can use that as a tactical high ground."**

Pyrrha did as she was instructed and jumped up onto the roof, seeing a cracked glass window view into the control room below her but the glass still supported her weight. Even so she stood on the solid stone part before glancing around to find Batman again. She turned to see Batman glided down and took out another inmate without making a sound. Just as easily as he came, he grappled back up as the Joker said over the loudspeakers. _"Did you think it was going to be that easy Bat's? I've sent a few more of my boys your way. Let's see you and the kid handle these odds."_

Pyrrha looked towards the front door where she and Batman first entered the building to see several more armed inmates come into the room. She also could see something but even as she squinted, she couldn't make it out. She could however hear one of them instruct the others. "Joker wants them found, spread out."

"He could be anywhere," of them said, an edge to his tone showing his freight.

"What about the girl?" another questioned, "boss said some lady was with him."

"She won't be a treat," the leader assured him with a scoff. "It's the Bat we need to take down. We can kill her afterwards."

Pyrrha couldn't help but have a small smirk come on her face. It was very rare that she was ever underestimated and honesty she wasn't complaining. She pressed a finger to the commlink and told Batman, **"We have three more coming from the entrance."**

 **"Good,"** Batman said as he confirmed with his own scan. **"There's one heading towards the office, I'll take the one near me and then we can plan for the last one."**

 **"Affirmative,"** Pyrrha replied as she watch one inmate climb the ladder onto the catwalk leading to the office. She found that the man wasn't looking up where she was visible before she allowed him to pass underneath her. Once he did so, she lowered herself down by the edge of the roof and landed with barely a sound.

Batman watched as Pyrrha drops down behind the inmate, knowing she had that one handled. With a glance he saw his target walking underneath his position on a gargoyle. Using his grapple, he flipped so he was hanging upside down in an almost ironic way like a bat. Once the man was right beneath him, Batman's cord loosens enough to reach the man before grabbing him in a swift motion that covered the man in his arms and cape. The man screamed as he was dragged up onto the gargoyle with the cord now around his ankle. "Help!" the man shouts in horror as Batman drops in, the cord allowing him to hang with ease.

The last inmate heard this and came running. Batman however swung to a different gargoyle before gliding down behind the man. he had no time to react as Batman caught him in a hold.

With the last man down, the speaker came alive again. _"Oh those were the easy ones,"_ Joker teased over the loud speaker. _"I'm just playin' with ya. You'll see."_

Batman glided down towards the entrance where he signaled Pyrrha. She quickly leapt from one of the catwalks and landed next to him. There they found several more dead bodies of guards and some joker teeth going. But in the front on a stretcher much like the one Joker was brought on, was Frank Boles himself, and he was dead. Chained to the stretcher, a painting of a body chained to his legs with words of 'Dead End' marked over it. Bole laid with a look of horror on his face, how, cheeks and jaw was covered in a green paint to match Joker's own twisted grin.

Pyrrha gasped, seeing the man in such a state while Batman scowled, "Joker must have figured out how I was tracking Gordon. Boles Must of out lived his usefulness to Joker."

Pyrrha grits her teeth, her anger at Joker increasing ever more. It took a moment to calm down before she asked Batman, the man breaking the set of teeth around them. "What do we do now?" she asked him.

Batman started towards the main scanner room when both their commlinks gave off a noise, irritating them before Batman did a quick check before finding a new voice was coming over their channels. **"…Can you hear me Batman? I know you can."**

"Umm," Pyrrha was confused at what was happening and Batman's scowl told her this shouldn't be happening. Batman starting to type away at his wrist computer to start a track on the transmission, all the while the man kept talking.

" **Yes it is I, Edward Nigma. The Riddler and more importantly your intellectual superior."**

"…I'm sorry?" Pyrrha couldn't help but ask aloud.

 **"My genius has allowed me to easily hack into your primitive communications. My goal is simple. You complete a series of amusing taxing challenges and, well, you'll see."**

Batman said nothing as he finished the command, seeing the program would need time to break through Riddler's encryption. He wasn't planning on responding to the man right away since not getting the most attention aggravating. That is until Riddler's next words got his attention. **"And don't think I don't see that new sidekick Batman. Training a new one unless you are accepting your inferior abilities and begged one of your friends borrow one of theirs. Considering her uniform, it is a reasonable conclusion."**

Pyrrha still seemed to be the only one out of the loop and was starting to get frustrated. "What is going…"

But she was cut off by Riddler speaker over the commlinks. **"Well my dear, if you wish to drag yourself with an inferior teacher like Batman then you should also be tested. I expect you to fail but I do believe I should give you the same treatment to your defeat."**

Pyrrha blinked at this, not sure what to take from that other than the man's attempt at insulting her. "…I'm sorry?"

" **Here's the first one. Don't CUT yourself on this SHARPLY observe portrait."** Riddler asked her before adding. **"And no helping Batman; you have to let other students try too."**

"Help isn't really needed since the answer is the portrait of Warden Sharp," Pyrrha replied over the commlink so Riddler can hear her. She noticed the portrait when they checked out the area after regrouping and made the connection easily.

The man seemed amused said condescendingly. **"Ah, so you did it! Well done. I'd expect a child half your age to figure it out, so thank goodness you were able to."**

Pyrrha shrugged, suspecting that this man is able to see them through the building's security cameras somehow. "Well to be fair you did make it less difficult and challenging yourself."

"… **excuse me?"** he asked after a moment of silence, an angry edge to his tone.

Batman gain a small smirk as Pyrrha clarified for the man, which unknowingly made him angrier. "You put too much zealous on the words 'Cut' and 'Sharply'. If you wish them to be more of a challenge, then you shouldn't do things like that."

"… **How dare you imply my riddle wasn't any sort of challenging! That a man of my genius isn't capable of such a thing! Someone of your intellect can't comprehend my riddles! You wish for a challenge? Well you'll see girl…you'll see."**

And with that he cut off the connection, leaving a very confused Pyrrha, a feeling she been having for the past few minutes since this conversation started. "Who was that?" She finally asked Batman, if nothing else then to make sense of all of that.

"Edward Nashton." Batman explained. "Calls himself Edward Nigma, otherwise known as The Riddler. He pulls crimes with a series of elaborate traps and riddles. I usually have to solve them. He's obsessed with proving he's smarter than everyone and has a compulsive need for attention." Here he smirked, "and you really got under his skin with how you treated him."

"I see," Pyrrha said, thinking over the whole ordeal. "Do you think it would help if I said I was sorry?"

This caused Batman to chuckle, something his closet working associates would say is near impossible. "It wouldn't." He became serious as he looked back to Boles. "We need a new lead if we want to find Commissioner Gordon."

The heavy clanking of a door caught their attention, causing the two heroes to peer over the ledge to see a door on the ground floor open up, revealing a guard. The guard glanced around, seeing the knocked-out inmates before seeing them up top. "Batman! Over here!"

The heroes jumped down and followed the man through the door. They stood in a small side office with several lockers, and a security feed station. Another guard was slumped over by a desk, Pyrrha seeing the trail of blood showing he had already died when he friend dragged him into the room. Batman was talking to the guard to find out his story. "It was a massacre. Boles came walking in telling everyone to cover the front entrance. Said something about Joker's army coming through the main gate. Two of my guys moved to the exit and Frank shot 'me dead. They never stood a chance."

"Was Boles alone?" Batman asked him.

"Thought he was, then I saw Harley Quinn. She was surrounded by Blackgate prisoners. They were just killing everyone in the room." His voice shook for a second as he explained, "I had no choice! I got in here, locked the door. I could see them through the security feed. They had someone with them. It looked like the commissioner."

"No one blames you," Pyrrha said, though she knew there would be barely any comfort from her words.

"Boles is dead," Batman clarified for him. "They carried on without him. Must have outlived his usefulness."

"Good," the man spat out, "he was scum."

Pyrrha agreed even if she didn't wish for the man's death. Batman however knew they needed to get back to trying to find Gordon and walked pass the two to the second exit of the office. Pyrrha followed, though not before hearing the guard they left behind quietly saying apologizing to his dead friend. Pyrrha felt for the man and felt new determination to stop this madness.

The second exit lead to a door which Batman opened quickly and took point. He passed seeing a riddler trophy behind a grated section with no way to get it though Batman noticed the stone wall next to the grate looked weak and unstable. Putting it aside for now Batman marched down the corridor, pass expose pipes and fans until they entered a shower and locker room. It was empty but on one of the benches a radio was on and a special report was playing. **"We apologize for this interruption to our regular broadcast. Jack Ryder is live from the Gotham Bay Area with some breaking news."**

They heroes paused to hear if there was some possible new intel. **"This is Jack Ryder with breaking news in the Gotham Bay. We got reports of an arm siege on Arkham Island. Two minutes ago, Joker broadcast to all new channels this chilling message."**

Joker could then be heard over the radio, no doubt the message he sent. **"Greetings Gotham. This is the voice of your new master. Oh, hang on…I've skipped a bit."** He cleared his throat and started again. **"Joker here! I'm on control of Arkham Island and you can all it out of bounds. If I see any lawmen, vigilantes or do gooders in tights coming this way, I'll start detonating random bombs around the city. What'll it be? A kindergarten? A hospital? A billionaire's mansion? Choices, choices, choices."**

Pyrrha scowled at the message while Jack Ryder came back on the air. **"All access to the island has been restricted, airspace is cut off and early reports that Batman himself is trapped on the island.**

" **We'll be right here, reporting live on any development. Back to the station."**

" **Thanks Jack, more as it happens."**

"Nothing we don't already know," Pyrrha said to which Batman nodded. "You sure Joker really doesn't have any bombs in the city?"

Batman nodded, "It's all a decoy to keep others from stopping him from the outside."

He walked off again, searching for something. Pyrrha followed before she said, "They're wrong about one thing." This made Batman pause and look back at her. "Out of everyone on this island, you are the only one not trapped."

Batman smirk as he agreed. "Not for long."

Batman glanced around and found what he was looking for, which was a supply closet. Once inside he went over and pulled a grate for a vent and crawled inside, Pyrrha right behind. The younger member of the team once again mentally wondered why this place has such big vents as well as strange places where they can be accessed from.

Not for the last time.

After a short trip through the vent, Pyrrha was in disbelief where they ended up. It looked like a small cave with roots and vines growing around them, now feeling a breeze coming through it. _'Why is there a vent connecting to some sort of cave?'_ she asked mentally, too astonished to say it aloud.

She noticed Batman was moving and followed a short distance before seeing the man using a grappling hook to reach a higher ledge. After giving him some space, she jumped up there to a wider cave with an opening at the end where she can see the dark sky outside as well as the tower of a building. She followed Batman to the exit and stood next to him on a ledge overlooking a wide-open yard.

Pyrrha looked to see an old spooky looking mansion, a large building that looked like a garden, a small graveyard (which stunned and horrified Pyrrha at it being there and what it implies) and the building and lights of a city can be seen from across a water's edge. It was lightly raining, and the full moon shined brightly overhead, (another hint Pyrrha was no where on Remnant was the moon showing no sign it was broken.

Her breath was taken away at the sight before she realized what just happen. They both are free and onto the island.

* * *

Woo! Finally finished! Man I feel like this took way too long but this is one series I don't want to leave any details out. It makes it feel more fleshed out but I'm bias. We have Pyrrha go through some emotional moments and Batman learning more and more of Pyrrha. They even had a somewhat touching moment. Will be truly be able to trust her or will he find something he cannot allow. So tell me how badly I messed up and how much you all hated the chapter for taking too long. Remember; all Flames will all used to keep the inmates of Arkham warm at night so bring it on.


End file.
